AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA
by stasxenia
Summary: Si pasas de ser una persona con tanto dinero que no necesitas trabajar, a ser la chacha de otro para poder vivir, que harías? Como tomarías la situación, o mas bien, como se la tomará Videl?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno …. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Este es otro Fic de Dragon Ball Z dedicado a la pareja que más me gusta … Gohan y Videl XD. Evidentemente, y para variar en mi, es un universo alternativo. Y como no … habrá lemond XD jajaja. Espero que os guste…

**AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA**

**PRÓLOGO**

El sonido del despertador retumbó por toda la casa. Marcaba las doce del mediodía, el primer día de un nuevo año se habría paso.

La noche anterior estuvo con sus amigos celebrando el fin de año. No tenía planeado salir, no después de la tremenda discusión que había tenido, ese mismo día, con su padre. Pero sus amigos insistieron en que saliese y desconectase, que falta le hacía.

La fiesta fue tremenda, y se lo pasó en grande. Bailó y bebió hasta que amaneció. Pero ya tocaba levantarse, era uno de enero y tenía que poner en marcha su propósito de año nuevo. Encontrar un trabajo.

Era curioso, Videl Satan, la hija del gran Satan tenía que buscarse la vida porque su padre alegaba que se estaba convirtiendo en una malcriada que no menospreciaba el valor del dinero. Era irónico que su propio padre la acusase de aquello, cuando él era el primero en despilfarrar todo el dinero que pasaba por sus manos.

De todos modos que más daba. Tenía que afrontar que su padre le había cancelado las tarjetas de crédito y ahora solo disponía del dinero que tenía ahorrado. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, todavía le llegaba para el alquiler del mes que entraba y los gastos básicos, como luz, agua etc. Pero el dilema era que no tenía para comida y tenía que encontrar un trabajo rápidamente.

Con toda la buena voluntad se dispuso a salir de la cama, pero el frío que recorrió su cuerpo nada mas poner un pie al suelo, la incitó a acurrucarse un ratito más en aquella cama calentita. A fin de cuentas, era 1 de enero, fiesta. De modo que sería absurdo ponerse a buscar ningún trabajo puesto que ni diario había ese día.  
Cuando uno está de resaca y metido en la cama calentito el tiempo pasa volando. Pero no hay nada mejor para hacer que una se levante y se ponga en marcha como tener a la típica amiga entrometida que no te deja ni a sol ni ha sombra.

- Feliz año nuevo!- Gritaba una voz chillona desde la entrada del piso- se puede saber donde estas metida!

- Mierda Ireza! No grites tanto, que me duele la cabeza- decía Videl cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

- Será posible!- Exclama Ireza al verla todavía en la cama- Me puedes decir que ha sido de todo ese rollo que me contaste anoche de que a partir de hoy te levantarías a una hora razonable, y buscarías un trabajo como las personas decentes?

- Vamos mujer! No me taladres la cabeza. Estoy de resaca. Acaso tu no? Si bebiste lo mismo que yo.

- Si, pero después de levantarme hace 8 horas, darme una ducha y comer algo, la resaca desaparece.- Dice Ireza sentándose al borde de la cama.

- 8 horas? Pero es que no has dormido?- pregunta Videl todavía dormida.

- Si que he dormido.

- Pues que hora es?

- Las seis de la tarde, querida. - dice Ireza a la espera de ver su reacción.

- Las seis de la tarde.- repite como un autómata- Las seis de la tarde!- Grita poniéndose en pie una vez que ha procesado la informaron.- pero si hace un momento eran las doce!

- Si, de eso hace seis horas. Te has vuelto a dormir.

- Joder! A la mierda la comida de año nuevo.- Dice llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Y la cabeza me va a estallar.

- Lo que me extraña es que tu padre no te halla llamado para ir a comer con él.- Comenta Ireza.

- Como me va a llamar! Acuérdate de lo que me dijo " Videl!"- Comienza a decir imitando la voz de su padre- " no quiero verte por aquí hasta que me demuestres que eres capaz de subsistir por tus propios medios, y si no es así, volverás a vivir bajo mis ordenes"

- La verdad que tu padre asusta a veces- dice Ireza.

- Pues ya ves, de manera que es lógico que no me llamase. En el fondo espera que regrese a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, para así poder controlarme y decirme con quien he de salir.- Explica Videl.

-Es demasiado protector, no puede asimilar que su hija sea tan independiente.

- Lo soy, es cierto. Pero no económicamente. Y aquí me tiene pillada.

- Pues a que esperas para buscar trabajo.- Dice Ireza.

-Hoy es fiesta, no hay periódicos.- explica videl.

- Pero hay el de ayer- explica sacando uno del bolso- y dudo que las ofertas hayan cambiado.

- Eres lo que no hay. - suspira con aires de derrota Videl.

- Ya, lo que tu digas. Pero mira. Te he marcado uno. Creo que es lo que necesitas.

- A ver, déjame mirar.- dice leyendo el anuncio- "Se busca chica para realizar las tareas domesticas como cocinar y limpiar. Para casa de un soltero. Horario a convenir durante la semana. Fines de semana festivo. Llamar al 555 123 123."

- Que me dices?- Pregunta orgullosa Ireza

- Pero tu me ves limpiando la casa de un tío? Y cocinando para él?- dice incrédula Videl ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

- Pues necesitas pasta, y a no ser que encuentras algo mejor, yo intentaría probar con esto. Al menos para salir del paso. Luego te buscas otra cosa.

- Tal vez tengas razón- Suspira Videl, entendiendo que ese trabajo sería fácil de conseguirlo. Mientras estuviese trabajando ahí, tendría tiempo de ir buscando otros empleos.

- Ok! Entonces llama.- la anima Ireza

- Que? Ahora!

- Claro, esperemos a llamar mañana y que ya haya contratado a otra chica.

- Esta bien- murmura entre dientes mientras marca el número de teléfono.- esta sonando- dice Videl

- Si, diga?- contestan al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, esto, feliz año- Dice Videl ante la mirada de incredulidad de Ireza

- Feliz año, quien es?- pregunta la voz de un hombre.

- Buen, es que he visto el anuncio en donde dice que busca a una chica para realizar las tareas de la casa.- se explica.

- Si, esta interesada?

- Pues si, por eso le llamaba- comenta la obviedad.

- Esta bien, pues que le parece si se pasa mañana por mi casa, y le hago unas cuantas preguntas?

- Muy bien- Asiente Videl y apunta la dirección que le daba y la hora.- Pues hasta mañana por la tarde, muchas gracias, ah! Y mi nombre es Videl.

- Y bien?- Pregunta Ireza cuando ha colgado

- Pues hemos quedado para mañana.

- Y que tal? Parecía guapo? Tiene novia?- comienza a interrogarla.

- Y como voy a saber eso, solo he hablado con el dos minutos- Dice Videl cansada de oír las tonterías de su amiga.

- Vela, vale!!! No te pongas así- se defiende Ireza- Pues ya sabes, mañana tienes una entrevista de trabajo!

- Si, que ilusión, un trabajo que se limita a limpiar la mierda de otro.

- No seas asi! Es un trabajo muy digno- la regaña Ireza.

- Lo se, pesada! Pero si me coge será solo temporal- sentencia Videl.

- Hasta que encuentres algo mejor- le dice- y al menos sabes como se llama?

- Si me lo ha dicho, se llama Son Gohan.

Continuara ………………..

Bueno…. Pos aquí traigo el fic que os dijeque tenia escrito el prologo.. Espero que la idea os guste

Nos vemos!

AVISO: Que conste que si parece que menosprecio el trabajo de las señoras de la limpieza, no es para nada mi intención. Espero que nadie se de por aludido. Es solo que representa que Videl es una niña rica y pija y el trabajar de eso, es humillante para ella. Pero no comparto la opinión. Lo digo por si acaso …

Los personajes no me pertenecen, són obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.


	2. Chapter 2

CONOCIÉNDONOS

Desde los pasillos del edificio Orange, uno de los edificios más lujosos de Ciudad Satán, en la 17ª planta, se podía oír la música a todo volumen que provenía del apartamento 708. En el interior de éste, se encontraba un hombre desesperado ante la alocada conducta de su adolescente hermano y el amigo de éste.

- Queréis hacer el favor de bajar el volumen!

- Vamos Gohan! No seas así. Déjanos escuchar este cd, que en casa no tenemos este equipo de música tan bueno.- le rogaba su hermano.

- Pero será posible. Goten, me estas diciendo que el que te compré las navidades pasadas no es bueno?

- No te enojes Gohan- intentaba calmarlo el alocado amigo de Goten- Es que aquí la acústica es más buena.

- A orto perro con ese hueso, Trunks. O me vas a decir que en tu casa, la Corp. Capsula no hay buena acústica … si la cadena de música la ha inventado tu madre!- Decía Gohan exasperado.- Decir claramente que como no soy como vuestras madres pues podéis hacer lo que os de la gana. Que nos conocemos.

- Vale, tu ganas hermano. Pero ya sabes como es mama. Si no termino de estudiar, no me deja hacer nada, y para cunado termino, ya es hora de acostarse- Se queja Goten.

- Pues deberías hacer caso de lo que dice. Es importante que estudiéis.

- No nos vengas con el cuento ahora tu tambien- decía de mala gana Trunks- Si te molestamos dínoslo y nos iremos.

- No és que molestéis, pero tengo que terminar unos informes para el juicio de mañana, y estoy esperando a alguien.- Se explica Gohan.

- Otro de tus ligues, he hermano.- Le dice todo pícaro Goten.

- Nada de eso. Es solo que quiero contratar a una asistenta para que se encargue de limpiar la casa.

- Vaya, pues como se entere mama se pondrá furiosa. Ya sabes que ella dice que viene ha ayudarte si es necesario.- Dice Goten

- Lo se, por eso os pido que no digáis nada. Lo que menos me apetece es tener a mama todo el día aquí metida limpiando.- Dice horrorizándose solo de pensarlo.- Pero con los casos que estoy llevando últimamente no puedo dedicar tiempo a la casa, y la tengo muy descuidada.

- Habló el abogado- se mofa Trunk.

- A si que venga, largaos de aquí. Ya vendréis otro día, que no quiero que dos adolescentes asusten a esa chica.

- Vale, pero ya me dirás si es guapa- Se ríe Goten.

- Largo!- Los echa Gohan.

Son Gohan, hijo de Son Goku y Chichi, hermano de Goten y abogado en la actualidad. Desde su infancia, fue un chico muy aplicado en sus estudios, gracias a la estricta vigilancia de su madre. Aunque en ocasiones se escapaba con su padre, y los amigos de éste, a correr aventuras, pues practicaban las artes marciales. En el instituto, fue de los primeros de su promoción, pero su carácter tímido e introvertido, le dificultaba el relacionarse con los demás. Pero gracias a su amigo Sharper, compañero de instituto, se fue espabilando, y una vez terminada la carrera de derecho, se convirtió en uno de los mejores abogados, a sus tiernos 26 años, y de rebote en uno de los solteros más codiciados de la cuidad. Y para que negarlo, eso le encantaba. Debido a la gran demanda que tenía a nivel profesional, se sentía bastante agobiado. De manera que siempre que tenía oportunidad salía con Sharper y con Meils, su socio en el buffet de abogados y amigo, de fiesta en busca de un poco de diversión. Pero como a todo no llegaba, el apartamento estaba que daba pena, y su última conquista le dejó caer, como quine no quiere la cosa, que daba asco. Aquello le hirió en su orgullo, de manera que decidió buscar una asistenta, para que se encargase de mantenerla limpia y ahorrarle ese trabajo. Y por suerte una chica llamada Videl, había contestado al anuncio, y a no ser que fuese un adefesio o una vieja, estaba dispuesto a contratarla. Solo quedaba esperar a que llegase.

Videl ya había llegado a la dirección que tenía apuntada. Aquel tipo vivía en uno de los edificios más lujosos de toda la ciudad, que irónicamente había donado su padre. Ese hombre debía estar podrido de dinero, de eso no cabía duda, si a eso le sumábamos que vivía en la 17ª planta, la última y la que disponía de los apartamentos más grandes y más costosos. Eso era un problema añadido, porque esperaba encontrarse con una casa más pequeña, pero si miraba el lado bueno, el estar forrado de dinero, significaba que le podría pagar bien. Y eso no era tan malo. Tan solo rezaba por no encontrarse con un viejo verde solterón. Porque si era así, se largaba en menos tiempo que canta un gallo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba llamando a la puerta del apartamento 708 y antes de que se pudiese arrepentir de aquello y largarse por donde había venido, un joven apuesto abrió la puerta.

- Hola buenas Tardes- dice todo educado- en que puedo ayudarla?

- Hola- dice algo avergonzada Videl- Soy Videl, la chica que habló con usted ayer por lo del trabajo.

- Ha claro! Adelante pasa- la invita.

Videl pasó al interior del apartamento, pero aquello más que un apartamento parecía un dúplex, pues disponía de dos plantas. Con paso tranquilo, siguió al que se suponía la iba a contratar, y por consiguiente sería su jefe. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que realizaba una entrevista de trabajo y no tenía muy claro que decir.

Gohan la condujo hasta el centro del salón, la invitó a que se sentase en el sofá, mientras él se sentaba en su sillón preferido y se la quedaba mirando. Tenía que reconocer que era una chica joven y bonita. Al menos no era ni vieja ni un adefesio, eso eran muchos puntos a su favor. Si le caía simpática, el puesto de trabajo era suyo.

- Bueno, me has dicho que te llamas Videl, verdad?

- Si señor.

- Por favor! No me llames señor- se reía levantando las manos- que solo tengo 26 años, me haces sentir viejo.

- Perdona, supongo que serán los nervios- decía Videl riéndose también, ya algo más relajada.- Si me llamo Videl y tengo 25años.

- Mucho gusto. Y dime, por que te interesa este trabajo?

- Pues la verdad, por que necesito el dinero.- contesta Videl.

- Acaso no tienes la ayuda de tus padres? O vives sola?

- Mi madre murió cunado era muy pequeña. Y mi padre, pues es un caso aparte.- dice Videl.

- Por que?- pregunta Gohan de nuevo.

- Pues yo vivo sola, y me ha dicho que me espabile, y si no puedo vivir por mis propios medios, que regrese a casa- se explica Videl.

- Y como tienes tu orgullo, has decidido plantar cara a la vida tu sola.- Explica Gohan.

- Si, más o menos- dice Videl sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma.

- Vale, me gustas. Me has caído bien. Por mí no hay problema en que trabajes para mi. Si a ti te parece bien?

- Vaya, pues por mi no hay problema, pero cuales són las condiciones, el horario y que es lo que quieres que haga exactamente?- pregunta Videl

- Claro, que tonto. Perdona, verás te explico. Lo que necesito es que te encargues de mantener la casa limpia. No te voy ha pedir que hagas los cristales para tal día, por ejemplo. Eso es algo que tu veras y que irás haciendo. Yo solo te pido que pongas orden y limpieza en este caos.- se explica Gohan.

- Vale, eso puedo hacerlo, pero tambien decías en el anuncio algo sobre cocinar.

- A si, eso también.- Dice sorprendiéndose de sí mismo que estuviese tan despistado, tal vez ella hacía que estuviese en ese estado, pero prefirió no darle más importancia- Tambien me gustaría que dejases echa la comida y la cena preparadas, a no ser que te pida lo contrario.

- Te aviso que cocinar no se me da muy bien- confiesa Videl

- Bueno, dicen que con practica todo se mejora. O al menos yo hubiese mejorado si lo hubiese intentado.

- De manera que si preparo algo y me queda quemado no hay problema?- quiere asegurarse antes de llevarse un futuro chasco.

- Ninguno, yo me lo como todo.- Se ríe Gohan- Bueno entonces quedamos entendidos.- afirma convencido

-Esto, no te lo tomes a mal, pero el tema del horario y el dinero … ?- Pregunta ya avergonzada de ser ella que tocase esos puntos.

- Cierto- dice rojo de la vergüenza- Pues ven cuando quieras, mañana o tarde, me da igual. Siempre que la comida y la cena estén hechas. Si las he de calentar tampoco hay problema. Y lo del dinero.. Que te parecen 1200 euros al mes?

- 1200 por trabajar en el horario que yo quiera, haciendo lo que yo quiera y sin saber cocinar!- Exclama alucinada- Vamos, donde esta el truco.

- Que Truco?- Pregunta todo ingenuo

- Que estas de coña, como me vas a pagar eso por el trabajo que me pides?

- Acaso consideras que es poco?

- No, todo lo contrario. No crees que te estas confiando demasiado con migo?

- No lo creo. Cuando conozco a una persona se de que pie calza nada más verlo. Y como te he dicho, tu me has gustado. Y creo que podremos congeniar bien.- se explica- de manera que decides, aceptas?

- Pues claro, cuando empiezo- Dice Videl flipando de todo aquello y rezando de que no fuera un sueño.

- Pues mañana mismo, vente por la mañana, que yo estaré en casa y de esta manera te enseño donde esta todo.

- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana.

Son Gohan acompañó a Videl a la puerta. Estaba seguro de haber hecho bien en contratarla, pero lo que le sorprendía era su propia actitud. Como podía ser que se hubiese despistado tanto de la conversación mientras admiraba sus ojos. Eran lindos, eso no lo negaba, pero no eran los primeros ojos bonitos que veía…

Videl salió corriendo en dirrección a casa de Ireza, tenía que contarle lo sucedido, seguro que no se lo iba a creer …

Continuará …………………………


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3

PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO

En cuanto Videl salió del edificio Orange, se fue corriendo a casa de Ireza. No se podía creer que hubiese conseguido el trabajo y mucho menos bajo aquellas condiciones. Aquello, más que un trabajo era un bendición. Tenía libre horario, no se le exigía cocinar decentemente y lo mejor de todo, ganaría bastante dinero. Se encontraba eufórica. Ahora si podría valerse por si misma y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo a su padre, obligándolo a reconocer que ya era una mujer totalmente independiente.

- Estas de broma- Decía Ireza incrédula, sin terminar por creerse todo aquello que le estaba explicando Videl.

- Te lo juro, es verdad.- le confirma- Yo también pensaba que se trataba de una broma, pero me dijo que no. Que iba todo muy en serio.

- Pues chica, menuda suerte has tenido!

- A que si!- gritaba Videl emocionada- Y todo te lo debo a ti. De manera que vamos, vístete que esta noche salimos a celebrarlo. Yo invito.

Videl e Ireza continuaron comentado el resto de la tarde la suerte que había tenido al conseguir aquel trabajo. Una vez llegada la noche, se arreglaron dispuestas a salir de fiesta, eso si, llamando antes a Sakura, amiga del instituto de Videl.

Las tres eran grandes amigas, Videl e Ireza se conocían desde el jardín de infancia y en el instituto, conocieron a Sakura. Desde ese momento, hicieron una piña, convirtiéndose en amigas inseparables.

Ya en la discoteca, Videl puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido a su amiga.

- Que fuerte, yo alucino con la suerte que tienes- Se reía Sakura mientras bebía de su copa.

- Tanta suerte no he tenido, que por muy buenas condiciones que me haya puesto, igualmente tendré que limpiar su mierda.- decía Videl.

- No seas tan bruta!- exclama Ireza- muchas quisieran estar en tu situación.

- Y ya sabe que tu eres la hija de Satán, el dueño de su edificio?

- Que va! Ni muerta se lo digo. Si no me equivoco es abogado, o algo por el estilo. Imagínate que conoce a alguien del circulo de mi padre. Paso de que se entere a lo que me voy dedicar.

- Como quieras, pero si tu padre se llega a enterar por otro que no seas tu, se enfadara- la advierte Sakura.

- Que no se enterara. Tú estate tranquila- dice Videl intentando sacar hierro al asunto. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Si su padre se enteraba que se ganaba la vida limpiando la casa de otro, fijo que le daba un ataque al corazón. Pero que mas daba, a fin de cuentas, ella estaba saliendo adelante por sus propios medios y en el fondo eso era lo que su padre le había dicho¿no? - Estoy sedienta, voy a buscar algo de beber- dice Videl cambiando de tema.

En esa misma discoteca, un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban las chicas, había otro grupito de tres amigos, los cuales hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos, sin quitar la vista de todas las chicas guapas que pasaban por su lado.

- Y la rubia de la mini falda? Seguro que estaría dispuesta a pasar una noche con este humilde empresario- Se reía Sharper.

- Si claro, sobretodo humilde- Le dice Gohan- fijo que pasa de ti.

- Y si me dejáis que yo lo intente?- Comenta Meils

- Claro, mi humilde amigo y socio seguro que lo consigue- Se reía de nuevo Gohan.

- No se por que te ríes tanto de nosotros- dice Meils molesto.

- Reconozcámoslo, últimamente no so coméis un rosco.- Confiesa Gohan.

- Habló el señor abogado tu casa da asco- se burla Sharper.

- Ahí le as dado amigo!- le dice Meils aplaudiéndolo.

- Reíros lo que queráis, pero eso ya no va a ser un problema.

- No me digas que as encontrado a una infeliz para que te limpie la casa- dice alucinado Meils.

- Y para que cocine- Aclara Gohan orgulloso de su logro.

- Que fuerte, pobre, la compadezco.- murmura Sharper.

- Ey, a que viene eso!- Se queja Gohan.

- Pues en cuanto la hayas seducido y te canses de ella la mandarás a paseo, como siempre.

- Cierto- confirma Meils.

- Pero que clase te tipo creéis que soy?- dice escandalizado Gohan.

- Ya entiendo, la chica es fea.- Dice Sharper

- No, no lo es.- niega Gohan.

- Pues lo dicho, pobrecilla- se ríe de nuevo Meils

- Ya vasta! Va a ser una relación estrictamente profesional.- aclara Gohan.

- Claro, como tu antigua secretaria- le recuerda Meils.

- Te recuerdo, por enésima vez, que fue ella la que se me insinuó, yo no hice nada.

- Claro, tu fuiste una víctima de su cruel encanto- se burlaba Meils.

- Iros a tomar por ..

- Tranquilo, no te enfades- intenta calmarlo Meils.- Y como habéis quedado, se la ve maja?

- Pues mañana por la mañana vendrá a que le muestre el apartamento y supongo que ya empezará- explica Gohan- y si, se la ve simpática y agradable, pero no tengo ninguna intención deshonesta con ella. Solo quiero que me cocine y me limpie la casa.

- Espero que no sea una de esas que mientras te limpian la casa, te van robando sin darte cuenta- avisa Sharper.

- Vamos, dudo mucho que eso pase.

- Bueno, tu ten cuidado, a fin de cuentas, estás metiendo a una desconocida en tu casa- Le advierte Meils

- Vaya, ya parecéis mi madre.- Dice Gohan aburrido de la conversación- sabéis que os digo? Que yo me voy a por la rubia de la mini falda.- Dice marchándose a por la nueva conquista de la noche.

Sharper y Meils se quedaron mirándolo, y en menos de 5 minutos, ya la había conseguido. Se rieron de la escena y optaron por dejarlo hacer.

- Estoy seco, me voy a por una cerveza- dice Meils- te apetece algo?- le pregunta a Sharper.

- No, te espero aquí.

Meils se fue directo a la barra a por su bebida, enseguida lo atendieron, puesto que era un cliente asiduo, cosa que molestó mucho a la chica que estaba a su lado y que llevaba casi diez minutos esperando a que la atendiesen.

- Perdona!- dice ella toda molesta- dime cual es el secreto para que te atiendan sin respetar la cola.

- Como dices?- Dice Meils agachándose un poco por no haberla oído bien.

- Que estaba yo antes!- le grita furiosa- tendrás morro! Espera tu turno.

Meils se la quedó mirando. Era una chica más bien bajita, morena con el pelo largo, no tenía ningún atractivo a simple vista, eso si no contaba con esos ojos azules que destacaban con el moreno de su melena. Esa chica le gustó.

- Discúlpame- dice en tono dulce- es solo que aquí me conocen, y ya sabe de antemano que es lo que quiero.

- Vaya, pues que suerte- Dice ella- yo llevo diez minutos esperando y ya tengo complejo de hombre invisible.

- Espera, dime que quieres y yo te lo pido.

- Un martín con limonada, si eres tan amable.

Meils llamó a uno de los camareros y le sirvió enseguida la copa.

- Gracias- dice ella cogiendo la bebida- cuanto te debo?

- Con tu nombre me conformo.

- Videl, y el tuyo?- pregunta ella.

- Meils.

- Es un placer, Meils. Pero tengo que irme, mis amigas pensarán que me he perdido o que me ha pasado algo.

- Es una lástima, pero si tu o tus amigas necesitáis algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Suelo estar por esa zona- le señala- espero volver a verte.

- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Videl se fue bajo la atenta mirada de Meils, que solo deseba volver a verla.

- Chica, donde estabas?- Pregunta Sakura extrañada por su tardanza.

- Estaba pidiendo- aclara Videl.

- Yo diría que ligando- Se ríe Ireza mirando directamente hacia donde se encontraba Meils.

- No seas tonta, ese chico simplemente me ha ayudado. Los camareros pasaban de mi.

- Pues es guapo- Comenta Sakura

- Si, ya. Pero no lo conozco- dice Videl.

- Quien sabe. A lo mejor se trata de tu futuro marido!- se reía Ireza.

- Dejar de tomarme el pelo- se quejaba Videl

Entre risas y bailes la noche pasó rápidamente, y antes de que se diese cuenta ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Corriendo Videl se fue a su casa a intentar dormir algo. En unas pocas horas tenía que ir al apartamento de Gohan, y no podía llegar tarde.

Gracias a las constantes llamadas telefónicas de sus amigas logró levantarse a tiempo y llegar a la hora acordada, pero nadie le evitó una tremenda resaca.

Debía de llevar ante la puerta 708 como unos 5 minutos y nadie le abría. El sonido del timbre retumbaba en su cabeza y cuando ya se iba a rendir y marcharse, una mujer semidesnuda abrió la puerta.

- Quien diablos es a estas horas?!- dice mal humorada.

Videl se quedó helada, pues no esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen.

- Esto, creo que me he equivocado, disculpe- decía videl

- Pues para la próxima ten más cuidado, la gente quiere dormir.- Y la rubia le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Videl continuaba en estado de shock. Entre la resaca y las pocas horas de sueño, lo más probable era que se hubiese equivocado de puerta. Pero mirando de nuevo el número, vio que era la puerta correcta. Apartamento 708. De manera, que reunió todo el valor que pudo y llamó de nuevo, no se podía dejar perder ese trabajo. A los pocos segundos fue otra persona quien abrió. Pero esa imagen tampoco se la esperaba. Se encontró con un Gohan en calzoncillos, medio dormido y despeinado.

- Mireda! Lo olvidé- decía más para si mismo que para Videl- Pasa, pasa- la invita- Y perdona por lo de antes. Esa chica por lo que veo no tiene muy buen despertar.

Videl pasó al interior del apartamento y se sorprendió de lo que se encontró. La ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada por todo el salón. Seguro que había tenido movida toda la noche.

- Aquí esta el truco - murmuró Videl para si misma.

Continuará ……………………

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama.

Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd

Y Meils es un personaje creado por Satsxenia, o sea yo XD


	4. Chapter 4

**MANOS A LA OBRA**

Videl se encontraba sentada en una silla de la cocina mientras esperaba que Gohan terminase de discutir con aquella chica. Que todo sea dicho de paso, podía oír toda la conversación.

- Pero tu te crees que es normal que venga a las nueve de la mañana?- despotricaba la rubia.

- Lo se Sandra, y lo siento. Pero es mi nueva asistenta, y ya habíamos quedado de esta manera.- Intentaba excusarse Gohan mientras observaba como se vestía.

- Pues para la próxima, asegúrate de que nadie venga a llamar a tu puerta a estas horas, porque realmente es muy molesto.- decía enfadada.

- Lo siento, de veras. Ha sido un fallo mío.

- Bueno, si nos volvemos a ver te perdono- dice agarrándose de su cuello y susurrándole en el oído.

- Ya nos veremos por ahí- se la saca de encima Gohan.

- Comprendo.- dice ella entendiendo la indirecta.- Si te digo la verdad, realmente necesitas que alguien ponga orden en tu vida- le grita marchándose hacia la puerta.- Te deseo suerte!- grita refiriéndose ha Videl.- Creo que la necesitarás, no te fíes de hombres como éste!- y se va dando un portazo.

Videl se encontraba súper incómoda. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante, lo último que hubiese querido, era ser testigo de una discusión entre su jefe y el ligue de turno.

- Lo siento- comenta Gohan entrando en la cocina- anoche bebí más de la cuenta, y se me olvidó que habíamos quedado.

- No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan- dice Videl intentando sacar hierro al asunto- si lo llego a saber, me quedo en la cama pasando la resaca- comenta casi sin darse cuenta.

- Vaya, asi que tu también saliste anoche?- Pregunta Gohan sacando la cafetera.

- Si, bueno verás. Es que salí con mis amigas para celebrar que había conseguido el trabajo, y sin darnos cuanta, se nos hizo tarde- se excusaba.

- No pasa nada. Es normal, nos pasa a todos.- Dice sonriendo- Me alegro que fueras a celebrarlo. Toma un poco de café bien cargado, creo que tu también lo necesitas.

- Si, gracias.- acepta el café.

- Menudo comienzo, no te parece?- se reía mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- Si, la verdad es que ha sido más intenso de lo que me esperaba- se reía- No, ahora en serio. Lamento mucho que tu novia se haya enfadado. La verdad es que es muy temprano.

- Tranquila, no es mi novia. Además tu y yo ya habíamos quedad antes.

- Vaya, así que eres todo un don Juan- se medio burla Videl.

- Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. A fin de cuentas estoy soltero, solo trato de divertirme un poco para desconectar del trabajo.- se explica Gohan.

- No, si lo comprendo. Más aún si no estas con nadie- dice Videl- y a que te dedicas si se púese saber?- pregunta curiosa.

- Soy abogado.

- Lo sabía!

- Como dices?- pregunta divertido.

- Bueno, es que ayer me distes esa impresión. Tienes toda la pinta de serlo.

- Tengo toda la pinta?- pregunta sorprendido- Y que pinta tengo?

- Pues no se, ayer ibas todo tarjado, de negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Los montones de papeles que hay encima de la mesa ..- explica Videl - Si no eras abogado, tenías que ser empresario. Eso sin contar en donde vives, pues solo alguien que gane mucho dinero puede permitírselo.

- Vaya, menuda vista que tienes- confiesa Gohan.- Nunca pensé que fuese tan obvio.

- Bueno, supongo que he visto muchos como tú.

- A si? Y eso? Tu padre es abogado?

- No, no quise decir eso - comento Videl dándose cuenta que había metido la pata - Es que tengo una amiga que tiene mucho dinero, y siempre que voy a su casa, veo a los amigos de su padre que suelen ser hombres de negocios o abogados. Por eso me recordaste a uno.- miente.

- Comprendo- dice dando un sorbo de café.- Y bueno, ya sabes que soy abogado y que estoy soltero … que me dices de ti?

- Pues no gran cosa, desde hoy soy tu asistenta- sonríe - y estoy soltera. Como te dije vivo sola, mi madre murió y no me hablo con mi padre. Tengo dos amigas, que són como mis hermanas y soy hija única.

- Y has estudiado alguna carrera?

- Sí, el año pasado terminé empresariales.

- Vaya! Y que haces buscando empleo como asistenta- se sorprende Gohan.

- Pues cuando terminé la carrera, me quise tomar un año sabático, mi padre aceptó, pero no contaba con que me fuese de casa. De manera que el dinero que me pasaba cada mes ha dejado de hacerlo. Y te seré sincera, necesito dinero ya! Porque las facturas hay que pagarlas y he de comer, y con lo que me queda no me llega.

- Y claro, por eso has aceptado la primera oferta de trabajo que te han ofrecido.- entiende Gohan.

- Exacto.

- Y no quieres buscar un trabajo de lo tuyo?

- Esa es la idea, pero primero necesito solventar el tema económico. Una vez lo tenga, buscaré empleo de lo mío.- le explica- espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ti.

- Para nada, es normal que una chica joven no se vaya a dedicar a trabajar de por vida como mujer de la limpieza- la tranquiliza- por mi no hay problema, es más. Si me entero de algún trabajo te lo diré.

- Wow. Muchas gracias.

Videl estaba encantada con aquel chico. Era amable, atento y encantador. Eso sin contar que era generoso a la hora de pagar el dinero, la comprendía perfectamente y era muy guapo. La pena era que se trataba de un solterón de oro. Debía esta acostumbrado a mujeres explosivas, como la rubia de antes y a ella solo debía verla como una chiquilla. En fin, que más daba eso. Lo importante era que tenía trabajo, que podría demostrarle a su padre que se podía valer por si misma y de paso, a lo mejor tenía suerte y Gohan la ayudaba a encontrar un trabajo capacitado para sus estudios. Ese año nuevo, que había empezado desastrosamente, se estaba convirtiendo en una buena oportunidad para ella.

- Aquí tienes la copia de la llave- le entrega Gohan- Ya te dije que puedes venir cuando quieras. Pero te aviso, que a lo mejor, algún día te encuentras la misma estampa de esta mañana.

- Por lo que me vas a pagar, como si te encentro con tres supermodelos rubias!- se reía- Tu tranquilo, intentaré que no se repita lo de hoy.

- Perfecto!- exclama Gohan. - Pues yo me voy a dar una ducha y me iré a trabajar un poco. Tu empieza por donde quieras.

- Vale, esto. Que quieres que haga para comer? Hay algo que no te guste?

- Haz lo que quieras, me lo como todo y todo me gusta.

Dicho esto, Gohan se fue a cambiarse dejando a Videl sola en la cocina. Ya estaba todo dicho. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era comenzar a trabajar, el problema era.. Por donde empezaba? Bueno, ya que estaba en la cocina, ese sería un buen comienzo. Lo malo era que esa cocina era enorme, de manera que se limitaría a limpiar los platos, ordenarla un poco y fregar el suelo. Mas adelante haría una limpieza a fondo de armarios y cajones. Lo importante era que a simple vista se viese limpia y ordenada. Pero el problema era de donde sacaba un cubo y una fregona. Sabía que tenía que estar pos algún lado, hasta que se dio cuanta que debería estar en el cuarto de baño. Si había un segundo piso, lo más seguro es que en el de arriba estuviese Gohan y que allí hubiese otro cuarto de baño. Así que se fue a buscar el segundo de esa misma planta, y cundo lo encontró entró tranquilamente, encontrándose lo que había querido evitar. Un Gohan totalmente desnudo se apareció enfrente suyo.

- Lo siento!- Gritó avergonzada- pensaba que estarías en el piso de arriba- se disculpaba cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

- Tranquila, tenía que haberte avisado. Arriba no hay cuarto de baño, lo hice sacar para hacer mi habitación más grande- dice tranquilamente mientras se secaba el pelo con a toalla indiferente a su desnudez.- En el piso de arriba solo esta mi habitación y mi despacho. Todo lo demás esta aquí abajo.

- Lo siento.- volvía a disculparse.

- Tranquila, que es lo que quieres? Quieres usar el baño?

- No para nada, es que estaba buscando el cubo y la fregona, y supuse que estarían en el baño.

- A claro, es que no te he dicho donde esta nada.

- No te preocupes, ya lo iré encontrando yo sola.- decía dándole la espalda roja como u tomate.

- Espera que te lo paso- le dice sonriendo y divertido de ver su reacción- Toma.

- Gracias- dice Videl alargando la mano desde su posición intentando alcanzar el cubo y topando con el pecho de él por error- lo siento!- grita mas avergonzada.

- Que no pasa nada!- se ríe a carcajada limpia- te lo dejo a tu lado.

- Gracias, y perdona- dice Videl agachándose para cogerlo y salir de allí de inmediato.

Gohan terminó de arreglarse recordando divertido aquel incidente. Aquella chica le caía muy bien. Era simpática, alegre y sincera. Además de ser vergonzosa, que eso le sumaba un atractivo mas en ella, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que se escandalizaban por su desnudez. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiesen llegar a ser buenos amigos, pues una mujer como amiga no la había tenido.

Cuando lo tenía todo preparado y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pensó que ir a despedirse en persona haría que ella se sintiese más avergonzada. Y no quería hacerle pasar por un mal rato. De manera que desechó la idea y se despidió desde la puerta.

-Me voy a trabajar!- le grita- Nos vemos mañana.

- Esta bien!- le contesta Videl desde la cocina- hasta mañana, y perdona por lo de antes.

Gohan no contestó, se limitó a marcharse mientras se reía de nuevo al recordar la escena.

Ya casi era mediodía, y había limpiado bastante. Pero le quedaba lo que menos le apetecía hacer a Videl, el cocinar. Pero que le iba a cocinar? De manera que tubo una idea, salió corriendo a la calle y se fue a una librería ha comprar varios libros de recetas. Cocinar no sabía, pero si seguía las instrucciones de uno de esos libros, seguro que se las podría apañar. Cuando lo hubo comprado, salió disparada hacia la casa de Gohan, pero con las prisas, chocó con alguien.

- Ay mi madre!- decía Videl sobándose el culo desde el suelo- que daño.- se quejaba.

- Lo siento. - se disculpa un chico- no te vi salir- le dice mientras la ayuda a ponerse en pie.

- No, si la culpa ha sido mía, que he salido disparada- se disculpa ella.

- Videl?- pregunta el chico ante la mirada de " te conozco?" que ponía ella- Soy Meils, nos conocimos anoche en la discoteca cuando no te atendían en la barra.

- Meils! Es cierto- dijo ella acordándose de la noche anterior.- Lo siento, entre las prisas y la caída, no te había reconocido.

- No pasa nada- le sonríe- y que haces por aquí, vives cerca?

- No, que va. Trabajo por la zona. Y tu?

- He ido a ver a mi socio, pero ya debe haber ido al buffet, y eso que me dijo que hoy se quedaría en casa.

- Buffet?- pregunta ella.

-Si, es que soy abogado, y mi socio vive por la zona. Y quería hablar con él de un asunto, y evitar tener que ir al trabajo. Pero veo que no me voy a librar.

- Vaya- comenta Videl pensando que estaba rodeada de abogados- Pues lo siento por ti.- dice divertida- Perdóname, pero tengo que irme.

- O si no se preocuparan por ti?

- Mas o menos …

- Bueno, que iras esta noche con tus amigas a la discoteca?- le pregunta todo interesado.

- Supongo que si.

- Entonces ahí nos veremos- le dice contento - Pues no te entretengo más, nos vemos en la noche.

- Esta bien, hasta la noche - Se despide Videl con una sonrisa y comienza a correr. Apenas disponía de tiempo y tenía que averiguar que diablos le cocinaba a Gohan.

Meils llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la oficina. Se había encontrado on aquella chica de nuevo, la veía muy sencilla y eso le gustaba. Tenía esperanzas en que esa noche las suerte le sonriese.

- Y esa sonrisa?- le pregunta Gohan cuando lo ve aparecer.

- Es que me he encontrado con una chica que conocí anoche.- le explica Meils.

- Vaya, debe ser una gran chica, por la cara de tonto que traes puesta- se reía Gohan.

- Eso espero - dice pensado todavía en Videl. - Bueno, y se puede saber que mierdas haces tu aquí?- pregunta regresando a la realidad- No me dijiste que estarás en casa?

- Si, pero la asistenta ya ha empezado a trabajar y he preferido dejarla sola, para que se familiarice con la casa.

- Pero no te fuiste anoche con la rubia aquella?- pregunta Meils

- Si.- confirma Gohan.

- Y a que hora os habéis ido, por que pensaba que estarías durmiendo todavía.

- Pues yo después de tomarme un café, ella en cuanto ha llegado la asistenta a las nueve de la mañana.

- No me digas que os ha pillado juntos.

- Mas o menos. Más bien, nos ha despertado, y no veas como se ha cabreado la rubia.- se reía Gohan.

- Joder, no me extraña- dice Meils- y tu asistenta no se ha asustado?

- No, la verdad que es una tía muy enrollada y lo ha comprendido.

- Bueno, me alegro. Solo faltaba que te dejase colgado en su primer día- comenta Meils- y que tal ha ido?

- Bien, si no contamos con el incidente del cuarto de baño.

- Incidente en el cuarto de baño?- pregunta picaron- Cuneta, cuenta..

- Pues nada, que recién salía de la ducha y me estaba secando el pelo, y ella ha entrado, pensando que yo estaría en otro cuarto de baño, buscando el cubo de la fregona.- se explica Gohan.

- Y te ha visto en pelota picada- se reía Meils.

-Pues si, y no veas como se ha puesto. La pobre se moría de la vergüenza.

- Vaya, ya me imaginaba que la pervertirías, pero no pensaba que fuese tan pronto- se reía a carcajada limpia.

- Cállate quieres!- le regaña Gohan- Pero que me dices de ti, le has pedido el número de teléfono ha esa chica?

- No, pero he quedado esta noche con ella en la discoteca, así que esta noche salimos de marcha!- decía emocionado Meils.

- Otra vez …- Comenta Gohan sin muchos ánimos

Continuara ………..

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama.

Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd

Y Meils es un personaje creado por Satsxenia, o sea yo XD


	5. Chapter 5

**UNA NOCHE LLENA DE SORPRESAS**

- Ja ja ja !!!- Se reía Sakura- me estas diciendo que en tu primer día lo has pillado desnudo en el baño!- continuaba riéndose.

- Vamos, menos cachondeo - se quejaba Videl- menudo bochorno que he pasado. A saber que pensará de mi.

- No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente, estas cosas pasan- Trataba de tranquilizarla Ireza, aunque no podía evitar reírse también de solo imaginarse la escena.

- Ten amigas para esto- Dice cruzándose de brazos, enfadada.

- Venga mujer, no es para tanto. Perdónanos - se disculpaba Ireza- Pero a parte de eso no ha pasado nada más, verdad?

- Bueno, si no contamos en que lo he despertado esta mañana cuando estaba con su ligue de la noche y esta se ha marchado con un cabreo que ni te cuento. Pues no, no ha pasado nada más- dice como si nada.

- Pero que me estas contando- se reía de nuevo Sakura- chica menudo comienzo.

- En serio lo has pillado con la tía con la que ha pasado la noche?- Pregunta Ireza alucinada.

- Tal y como te lo cuento- afirma Videl.- Y es más, me ha advertido que eso pude volver a suceder.

- Pero él se ha enfadado con tigo?- Pregunta Ireza ya que Sakura continuaba riéndose de la mala suerte de su amiga.

- Que va! Si creo que en el fondo le he hecho un favor y todo para poder sacársela de encima- comenta Videl- es muy majo y se le ve simpático. Hemos estado hablando un poco y nos hemos conocido algo más.

- Entonces me alegro.- dice Ireza- Pero se puede saber por que nos has invitado a cenar a tu casa? Dudo que no sea solo para explicarnos esto, puesto que tu no sabes cocinar.

- Bueno, no sabré cocinar, pero si se preparar "Cuscús al vapor con gambas y setas"- dice toda orgullosa ante la mirada de atónita de sus amigas.

- El que?- pregunta Sakura.

- Pues eso " Cuscús al vapor con gambas y setas"- repite- Es que cuando he tenido que cocinar para Gohan no sabía que hacer. De manera que me he ido corriendo a la librería y me he comprado varios libros de cocina. Y los ingredientes para esa receta, los tenía, lo malo era que es una receta para ocho personas, de modo que me he llevado la comida sobrante, y como me ha salido medio decente, me he dicho a mi misma " Vamos a compartir este pequeño milagro de Dios con mis amigas"- Se reía.

- La verdad, es que estas como una cabra.- le dice Sakura.

- Mira quien fue ha hablar.

Las tres amigas se dispusieron cenar entre risas. La sorpresa fue general, al comprobar que aquello era comestible. Eso tranquilizó mucho a Videl. Si seguía las recetas al pie de la letra esperaba no hacer ningún desastre en la cocina de Gohan.

Ya avanzada la noche los chicos se encontraban en la discoteca, y como no, Meils se encargó de contarle el ya famoso incidente entre Gohan y su asistenta, además de la rápida marcha en tiempo récord del ligue de la noche anterior.

- Si es que eso solo te puede pasar a ti- Comentaba Sharper divertido.

- Ya ves, cosas que pasan- Se reía tambien Gohan.- y bueno, ya as localizado a la chica misteriosa?- Le pregunta Gohan a Meils.

- Si, creo que si.- Dice satisfecho de verla de nuevo en la barra.

- Y no nos la vas a presentar?- pegunta Sharper.

- Para que este de aquí me la quite, ni loco- dice refriéndose a Gohan.

- Oye! Cunado he hecho yo eso? Si nos gusta una chica el plan en no meterse- Se defiende Gohan.

- Claro, como la rubia de anoche, que YO vi primero, y TU terminaste por llevártela a la cama- decía Sharper.

- Vamos! Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Si esa chica te gusta de verdad, no pienso meterme- Le dice Gohan para tranquilizarlo.

- Bueno, por si las moscas, yo no os la presento hasta que este la cosa mas segura. Ahora si me disculpáis ..- dice alejándose de ellos.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de estar fuera del alcance de la vista de los buitres que tenía por amigos, fue en dirección hacia donde estaba Videl.

- De nuevo el camarero te ignora- Le dice al oído.

- Pues por lo que veo si, me sorprende y todo que seas capaz de ver a la mujer invisible- se Reía Videl sabiendo perfectamente que era Meils el que estaba detrás suyo.

- Espera, yo pido por ti. Martín con limonada?- le pregunta queriéndose asegurar.

- Menuda memoria- le recalca Videl.- Si por favor.

En menos que canta un gallo, Videl ya tenía su bebida y se encontraban sentados en una mesa para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

- A partir de ahora, cada vez que quiera tomar algo iré en tu busca- se reía Videl.

- Es que en este local, los camareros dan prioridad a los que somos habituales, pues solemos dejar buenas propinas.

- Pues en cuanto esté forrada de dinero, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

- y que me cuentas?- le pregunta Meils- Vives sola? O con tus padres.

- Vivo sola.

- Vaya, de manera que eres una mujer independiente.

- Al menos lo intento.- Dice ella- Pero hasta ahora no había conseguido un trabajo, vivía de lo que mi padre me pasaba cada mes, hasta que se ha cansado.

- Eso me suena- se reía.- A mi me pasó más o menos lo mismo. Hasta que con un amigo de la universidad decidimos asociarnos y crear un bufete de abogados.

- Pues hay que ser valiente para iniciar un proyecto tan ambicioso con lo joven que eres. Que tienes, 27 años?

- Casi, 26. Pero al estar con mi amigo, no es tan complicado. Es una aventura, si. Pero no la recorres solo.

- Es importante tener buenos amigos.

- Si, mira como dice el tercero en discordia, la familia te la encuentras pero los amigos los eliges.

- El tercero en discordia?- Pregunta divertida..

- si, es otro colega, los tres siempre estamos juntos y formamos una piña.

- También es abogado?

- No, es empresario. Posé una cadena de tiendas de informática. Es todo un coco.

- Vaya, que interesante.- Comenta Videl mirando el reloj- dios, ya son las dos de la madrugada- dice levantándose- lo siento, pero he de irme. Mañana madrugo.

- Bueno, pero antes me gustaría que me dieses tu numero de teléfono, para poder llamarte. Si no te importa- dice tímidamente.

- Claro, apunta- le dice dándoselo- bueno, pues ya quedaremos.

- Dalo por hecho- Dice contento Meils- nos vemos.

Videl se fue directa a donde estaban sus amigas, rezando para que no se enfadasen con ella por haber desaparecido sin decir nada. Pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados por nadie.

- Se pude saber donde te habías metido!- Le dice Sakura

- lo siento. Es que me he encontrando con ese chico tan majo que os he dicho antes.

- Meils?- Pregunta Ireza.

- El mismo- afirma Videl.

- Bueno luego nos cuentas, porque ahora mismo te vas a dormir que mañana tienes una entrevista de trabajo- le dice emocionada Sakura

- Como dices?- Pregunta Videl

- El amigo de un primo mío, trabaja para una empresa pequeña de ventas al por mayor, y necesitan de alguien que les gestione las cuentas. Le hemos hablado de ti y ha accedido a conocerte- explica Sakura

- Pero como no aparecías, se ha marchado. Nos ha dado la dirección y ha dicho que te esperará mañana por la mañana a primera hora.- Termia por decir Ireza.

-No me lo puedo creer! Tengo una entrevista!- decía contenta Videl- Gracias chicas! Gracias!

Mientras se iba de la discoteca, dejando atrás a sus amigas, se dispuso a parar un taxi para que la llevase a casa, pero estos no paraban. Llevaba como diez minutos esperando, y en pleno enero, el frío se le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Menos mal que un conocido suyo se percató de su presencia.

- Videl! Que haces aquí?

- Gohan, menuda sorpresa- dice Videl- Pues esperando a que un taxi pare para llevarme a casa, pero no se que pasa que últimamente tengo complejo de hombre invisible.- dice desesperada y congelada de frío.

- Cuanto llevas esperando?

- Pues como diez minutos mínimo.

- Te vas a congelar, anda ven. Yo te llevo.- se ofrece él.

- No quisiera ser una molestia.

- Serás una molestia si mañana te encuentran congelada y me acusan a mi de culpable por dejarte aquí- le dice- anda, no seas tonta. Vamos.

Videl siguió a Gohan hasta el coche. Estaba agradecida de que se hubiese ofrecido a llevarla, porque si no, si profecía habría terminado por cumplirse.

- Muchas gracias- Dice Videl dentro del coche.- Que hacías aquí? Estabas en la discoteca?

- Si, con unos colegas, pero uno se ha largado ha ver una chica con la que había quedado y el otro se me ha fugado con una prima suya, de manera que para quedarme solo, pues he preferido irme- le explica Gohan. - Tu tambien estabas dentro?

- Si, es una pena el que no hayamos coincidido dentro.

- Cierto, para la próxima te invitaré a una copa si me concedes un baile.- Le dice Gohan.

- Traro echo.- le extiende la mano para cerrar el trato.

- Espera, deja que encienda el aire- le dice cogiendo sus manos-dios estas helada.

- Si, un poco- comenta avergonzada al acordarse de lo sucedido en la mañana - esto, perdona por lo de antes.

- Todavía estas con eso? No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Yo ya lo he olvidado- la tranquiliza- por cierto, que es eso que has preparado para comer, estaba delicioso.

- Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea- se reía.- era la única cosa que podía cocinar con la comida que tenías.

- Pues para no saber cocinar te ha quedado buenísimo. No lo había comido antes. Que era?

- "Cuscús al vapor con gambas y setas" y si te digo la verdad, he sacado la receta de un libro.- Confesa abiertamente.

- Pues te felicito! Hazme un favor y no tires ese libro- se reía Gohan con ella.

El trayecto de la discoteca a casa de Videl si hizo muy corto para Gohan. Le encantaba hablar con aquella chica, cada vez que lo hacia terminaba riéndose a carcajada limpia. Y eso le gustaba. Se sentía cómodo en su presencia, podía hablar de cualquier cosa que ella le seguía la conversación. Una parte de él sintió que ya se tuviesen que despedir, pero sabía que por la mañana la vería y eso lo reconfortaba.

- Bueno ya hemos llegado- dice Gohan- así que aquí es donde vives?

- Si, aquí es. Muchas gracias por traerme.

- De nada, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.- se despide Gohan

- Hay si , se me olvidaba- dice Videl- mañana llegaré más tarde.

- Y eso?- pregunta algo chafado- tienes planes?

- No, lo que pasa es que mi amiga me ha conseguido una entrevista de trabajo con el amigo de un primo suyo, y me quiere ver mañana a primera hora- le explica- espero que no te moleste?

- No para nada- disimula Gohan.

- Además me dijiste que podía hacer el horario que quisiera.

- Si, así es. No te preocupes, haz esa entrevista y mañana me cuentas.- dice Gohan fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Muy bien! Entonces mañana te cuento, nos vemos!

Gohan no arrancó el coche hasta que no vio como Videl entraba dentro del edificio. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que se buscase otro trabajo más cualificado para ella, pero no cuando no había trabajado ni dos días para él. Bueno, no podía ser egoísta, aquella chica era fenomenal, y se merecía encontrar un trabajo mejor. Solo esperaba, que si la llegaban a contratar, no perder el contacto con ella.

continuará...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama.

Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd

Y Meils es un personaje creado por Satsxenia, o sea yo XD


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

LA ENTREVISTA

A la mañana siguiente Videl fue directa a la entrevista que tenía concertada. En cuanto llegó, preguntó por Tomas, que era el amigo del primo de Sakura. La secretaria, que ya estaba avisada de su llegada, la hizo pasar al despacho.

En su interior estaba Tomas, que vestía de manera informal, y la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, me alegra que hallas aceptado el entrevistarte con migo, Videl.

- Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad.

- Por favor toma asiento- le pide Tomas- ya me contó Sakura que estás buscando empleo- le comenta mientras la observa de pie.

- Si, la verdad es que el plan inicial era tomarme un año sabático, pero las cosas al final no han salido como esperaba.

- Es cierto, algo me han dicho- comenta él.

- Vaya, y que más te han dicho de mi esas que tengo por amigas?- Pregunta algo molesta de que ese tipo supiese cosas de ella, que a lo mejor no quería que supiese.

- Pues que vives sola, que tienes 25 años- empieza a decir mientras se le va acercando- que estas soltera y que te ves en la penosa situación de ir a la casa de un hombre para limpiarla.

- Penosa situación?

- Mira, te seré sincero- dice apoyando sus manos en los apoya brazos de la silla quedando su cara a centímetros de la de ella- hace tiempo que te conozco, y me gustas. Si te portas bien con migo, te prometo que trabajo no te va a faltar.

- Me estas diciendo que me das el trabajo si me acuesto con tigo?- pregunta Videl ofendida.

- Chica lista.

- Vete a la mierda!- le grita y se lo saca de encima- Pero quien mierdas te crees que eres para hacerme venir aquí a perder mi tiempo y hacerme semejante absurda proposición.

- Pero que estas diciendo, si te acuestas con ese tío por dinero, por que no a cambio de un trabajo- dice enfadado.

- Pero tu de que vas! Que yo solo me limito a limpiarle la casa, no me acuesto con él!- le grita.

- Videl Satán es una simple chacha? Vamos, no me lo creo. Conozco a muchas de tu estatus que se dedican a estar con abogados y personas influyentes a cambio de regalos. No es necesario que uses esa tapadera con migo.

- Vete a la mierda y piensa lo que quieras- le dice con toda su rabia marchándose de aquel lugar.

Como era posible que le hubiese sucedido aquello. Era inadmisible, que la hubiesen tomado por una ramera de lujo! Se sentía humillada e insultada, y ahora que corría por las calles fue consciente del peligro que había corrido y el miedo empezó a invadirla por dentro. Y lo pero de todo es que la había reconocido. Y si le iba con el bulo a alguien que conociese su padre? Entonces se metería en serios problemas.

Ya era el mediodía, antes de ir al apartamento de Gohan, se fue a una cafetería haber si se calmaba un poco, pero eso no ocurrió. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa y asustada. No tenía ningunas ganas de tener que ir a casa de Gohan, pero como mínimo tenía que hacerle la comida, para eso le pagaba, y no estaba en situación de perder el empleo.

Gohan, a pesar de que se tenía que haber ido al trabajo, decidió quedarse y hacerlo en casa. Aunque llamó y alegó que se encontraba cansado, la verdad era que quería saber como le había ido a Videl en la dichosa entrevista. Pero por las horas que eran, lo más seguro que estaría con sus amigas celebrando su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Ya desesperado de mirar el reloj, y ver como los minutos no pasaban nunca, bajó a la cocina a picar algo, pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando en ese instante Videl entraba por la puerta.

- Videl! Ya as llegado?- Comenta como si no la esperase.

- Si- dice secamente.

Gohan, sorprendido por aquella respuesta tubo la ligera sospecha de que quizás no le había ido tan bien esa entrevista, y no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco.

- Ven, te invito a un café- dice alegremente- y me cuentas que tal te ha ido.

- No puedo, he de preparar la comida- dice Videl dejando a Gohan solo, en la entrada de la casa y con la sonrisa en la cara.

Aquello era un echo, esa entrevista había tenido que ser un completo desastre, Gohan estaba seguro de ello y necesitaba que ella se lo confirmase.

- Vamos no viene de 5 minutos- la coge de la mano y se la lleva al salón, sentándola en el sofá- Venga mujer dijiste que me lo contarías.

Gohan esperaba a que ella de dijese que no la habían aceptado por no dar el perfil, o por no tener suficiente experiencia. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que ocurrió en realidad. Videl se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Gohan se quedó petrificado, no esperaba esa reacción en ella, debía habérselo tomado muy mal o haber sido muy duros con ella.

- Vamos tranquila, ellos se lo pierden- susurraba mientras acariciaba su espalda- ya verás como terminan por arrepentirse de no haberte contratado.

- La que se arrepiente de haber ido soy yo- decía entre los llantos

- A ver, cálmate y me cuentas como ha ido.

- Gohan, dime una cosa- le dice mientras intenta contener las lágrimas.

- el que?- pregunta curioso.

- Tengo pinta de ramera?- pregunta temblando por la rabia.

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo!- Exclama sorprendido de la pregunta- pues claro que no! A que viene eso?

- Pues viene a que si me han llamado para esa entrevista es por que se pensaban que lo era.- Dice ella toda furiosa.

. Como dices?- Pregunta alarmado.

- Me ofrecían el trabajo a cambio de acostarme con ese imbécil.

Aquello fue como si tirasen un cubo de agua fría sobre Gohan. Se había imaginado cientos de cosas, pero algo parecido en ningún momento. Como se podía ser tan cerdo de hacer una proposición como esa.

- Y tu que has hecho?- pregunta temiendo lo peor, dadas las horas a las que había llegado.

- Lo he mandado a la mierda y me he largado.

- Creo que no esperaba menos de ti. - dice más tranquilo

- Y como se supone que debo interpretar eso?

- Pues bien, mujer. No te as acobardado, y le has plantado cara. No todas habrían echo eso.

- Tal vez si, la verdad es que después de pensarlo bien, no se ni como he sido capaz de largarme de allí de esa manera. Cuando estaba en la calle me ha entrado el pánico.

- Y que has hecho?

- Me he ido a una cafetería a ver si me calaba un poco, no quería que me vieras en ese estado.- le explica Videl.

- Serás tonta!- le regaña- tendrías que haber venido aquí de inmediato! Mira que estaba preocupado por ti y tu en una cafetería pasándolo sola.

- Estabas preocupado por mi?- Dice Videl sorprendida de aquella confesión.

- si bueno, no sabía como te había ido, y era consciente de que esa entrevista era muy importante para ti- intenta disimular Gohan- Anoche estabas tan emocionada …

- Gracias- lo interrumpe Videl dándole un beso en la mejilla - Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a cocinar o ni para mañana la tendrás lista.- Dice Videl intentando volver a la normalidad.

- Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro! Lo que quieras- le dice Videl.

- Cocina para dos, no me apetece comer solo.

- A mi tampoco.

Continuará …………………….


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

PRIMER ASALTO

- Como lo oyes. Ya le puedes decir a tu primo que su amigo es un cretino.

- Videl, de verdad que lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, no me imaginaba algo asi- se disculpaba Sakura desde el oro lado del teléfono.

- Tranquila, tu no eres la culpable. Solo tratabas de ayudarme- la tranquiliza Videl.

- Aún así, debí darme cuenta de sus intenciones- continuaba lamentándose Sakura.

- No te preocupes, de verdad. Ahora te dejo, he de colgar o el pollo se me quemará.- Decía Videl mirando al horno.

- Pollo? Acaso no vas a cocinar otra de tus genialidades?- se burlaba Sakura.

- Mira no tengo tiempo para tu sarcasmo, nos vemos luego- Se despide colgando el teléfono y sacando corriendo el pollo del horno.- Por los pelos se me quema- hablaba Videl sola en la cocina.

- Quien era?- Pegunta Gohan entrando en ésta.

- Era Sakura, me ha llamado para saber que tal me había ido, y le he contado lo que ha pasado.

- Sakura es la que te había conseguido la entrevista, verdad.

- La misma- afirma poniendo los platos en la mesa.

- Pues se debe sentir muy mal- comenta Gohan mientras la ayuda a poner los vasos.

- Pues si, pero no es su culpa. Ella no se podía imaginar que la cosa acabase de esa manera.- Dice mientras sirve la sopa- Bueno esto ya está, a comer.

- Sopa y pollo?- pregunta Gohan algo decepcionado.- Esperaba algo más exótico, como lo de ayer.

- Tu tambien vas a empezar con eso, si lo llego a saber solo te hago una tortilla de patatas- dice molesta.

- Esta bien, perdona.- se disculpa- huele muy bien.

- Gracias.

Videl observaba atentamente a Gohan. Hacia poco que lo conocía, pero lograba hacerla sentir como si estuviese en su propia casa. Se sentía muy bien en su presencia, y le daba la sensación de que eran amigos de toda la vida. Aquello le causaba gracia, puesto que ella solía ser bastante desconfiada y le costaba encariñarse de alguien. Pero ese abogado, con su sencillez y sonrisa, había logrado traspasar esa barrera desde el primer instante.

- Que tanto miras?- Pregunta Gohan al sentirse observado.

- Pensaba en que me da la sensación de que te conozco de toda la vida.

- Vaya, pues eso es bueno, no?

- Supongo, no lo se. No me hagas caso. Estoy algo sensible, supongo que es por lo de esta mañana.- comenta Videl intentando cambiar de tema.

- No se si será por eso. Pero debo reconocer que a mi me pasa lo mismo.-dice Gohan- No se, pero cuando estoy con tigo no me veo en la necesidad de medir mis palabras, es como si cuando estoy con tigo, estuviese con uno de mis amigos.

- Vaya, o sea que me ves como a un chico?- le dice molesta.

- No como a un chico, pero no eres como las mujeres que estoy acostumbrado a tratar.

- Y debería sentirme alagada por ello?

- Te aseguro que si.- se ríe Gohan.

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia, puede que no sea una rubia pechugona con unas curvas de vértigo, como la que te enrollaste la otra noche. Pero soy una mujer y te aseguro que tengo mis encantos!- le grita ofendida.

-Si, encantos de leona.- continua riéndose.

- Se acabó, a la mierda lo que pensaba de ti. Eres como todos- le recrimina- como no me ves como ha una posible conquista, ya no me consideras como a una mujer por la que preocuparse, de manera que me quedo como la amiga marimacho.

- Yo no he dicho eso- se defiende Gohan

- Pues como si lo hubieses dicho. Sabes una cosa- Le grita levantándose de la mesa- Estoy harta que los hombres solo vean en mi dos cosas. La primera es una buena fuente de dinero para agrandar el suyo, y la segunda, un "colega"- y remarca la última palabra como si fuese un insulto.

- Fuente de dinero?- Pregunta Gohan si entender bien a lo que se refiere.

- Claro, es que no te lo había dicho. Me llamo Videl Satán, soy la hija del gran Satán, que por casualidad es el dueño del edificio en donde tu vives- le dice enfadada- sorprendido verdad? Pero no te confundas, no quiero el papel de pobre niña rica, que su papa no le pasa la mensualidad. Por mi te puedes meter tu compasión y tu rollo de colegas por donde te quepa.- Despotricaba por toda la cocina ante la mirada de Gohan.

- Y sabes que más te digo …

Aquella frase no pudo ser acabada. Mientras Videl gritaba enfadada Gohan fue tras ella y la calló con un beso.

-Ahora hablo yo- Le susurra separándose apenas un centímetro de sus labios.- Primero, si te considero como a un amigo, es por que te respeto como mujer. Segundo, si pienso que no eres como esas mujeres y que eso es bueno, es porque ellas no tienen cerebro , solo cuerpo. Y tu tienes ambas cosas. Y Tercero, me da igual que tu padre sea el hombre más poderoso del mundo o el más pobre, a mi quien me interesa es la persona que tengo delante, no su nombre o su apellido.

Videl no se podía creer lo que Gohan había echo ni dicho. Pero lo que menos se podía creer, es que todavía estuviese en sus brazos. Se sentía como una chiquilla, tonta, a la cual le habían dado un azote en el culo por una rabieta sin sentido. Lo que en lugar de la zurra, había recibido un beso.

Gohan se la quedó observando, ahora que la tenía de cerca, podía ver aquellos maravillosos ojos azules, que se podían confundir perfectamente por el fondo del mar. Ante su silencio optó por besarla de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión se deleitó, puesto que la primera vez fue un impulso. Comenzó a besarla lentamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Deseaba que ella participase, pero no tubo que esperar demasiado, poco a poco Videl se fue relajando y se dejó llevar por el beso que Gohan le daba. Pero todo lo bueno termina, y ese mágico momento fue interrumpido por la llamada de alguien a la puerta. De mala gana Gohan se separó de Videl y fue a ver quien era el que los había interrumpido.

Videl se quedó sola en la cocina analizando todo lo sucedido. Primero estaban hablando tranquilamente, luego ella se enfada con él y empieza ha echarle cosas en cara sin ningún sentido y el termina besándola, no una vez , sino dos. Y lo pero de todo es que ella respondió al segundo beso. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía como interpretar aquello, ni que decir o que sería lo que pasase a partir de ese momento. Para su suerte o desgracia alguien había llegado a la casa, de manera que eso le daba un margen para poder rehacer sus ideas, a no ser …

- Ven, pasa a la cocina, te quiero presentar a la asistenta de la que te hablé- Dice Gohan a su invitado.

- Vaya, por fin la conoceré, ya tenía curiosidad de …- no dijo nada más, porque en cuanto entró por la cocina reconoció en seguida a la joven- Videl?

- Meils?- dice sorprendida- que haces aquí?

- Yo soy el socio de Gohan. - le aclara- no me digas que tu eres su asistenta.

- Vaya, veo que os conocéis- dice Gohan más sorprendió todavía.

- Si, ella es la chica con la que quedé anoche en la discoteca- le aclara a su amigo

- Comprendo - dice Gohan poniéndose serio de repente- Pues entonces os dejo, yo tengo faena atrasada. Cuando quieras estoy en el piso de arriba esperándote- le dice a Meils- No es necesario que recojas esto, yo lo haré. Termina de comer tranquila y nos vemos mañana.

- Vale- se limita a contestar Videl asustada de ese repentino cambio de actitud tan serio.

Gohan se fue a su despacho, no por la faena que pudiese tener, si no porque no le había gustado en absoluto que esos dos se conociesen. Y mucho menos, que Videl fuese la chica de la que Meils estaba interesado. Eso era un problema. A él también le gustaba, acababa de besarla y en parte se había medio confesado. Pero por lo que su amigo le había explicado, la cosa entre ellos dos iba bastante bien, de manera que eso lo dejaba en una situación bastante comprometida. Tenía dos opciones, mantenerse al margen y no levantarle la chica a su amigo o luchar por ella. La cuestión estaba en que pensaba Videl de ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, Videl y Meils permanecían en la cocina.

- Vaya, veo que os he interrumpido en la mitad de la comida.- Comenta Meils algo incomodo.

- No te preocupes, ya habíamos terminado.

- Si te soy sincero, no me esperaba que trabajases aquí.- dice Meils

- Pues ya ves, te dije que tenía que buscarme la vida yo sola. Y es un trabajo digno.

- Por supuesto, no lo pongo en duda.- Aclara Meils.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya, Se ha hecho tarde y tengo que ir ha hacer unas gestiones.

- De acuerdo, no te entretengo- Dice mientras observa como coge sus cosas y se encamina hacia la salida- Por cierto, espero que lo de quedar un día de estos sigua en pie?

Videl se lo quedó mirando. Ese chico le gustaba, hasta hacía unas horas lo veía como un posible novio, pero después de lo sucedido estaba muy confundida. Pero no podía detener su mundo ni su vida, por un simple beso.

- Claro- se animó a decir finalmente- Por mi no hay problema. Es asi como quedamos, no?

- Perfecto. Pues ya te llamaré esta semana y quedamos para tomar un café.

Videl se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se fue para su casa. Demasiadas emociones había tenido en un solo día, que lo último que necesitaba era tener que aguantar a un posible pretendiente. Le gustaba, no lo negaba, pero ese beso no se lo sacaba de la cabeza.

Meils se fue a ver a su amigo, era necesario aclarar algunos puntos.

- a pasado algo entre vosotros?- Pregunta Meils nada mas entrar en el despacho.

- Como dices?- Se sorprende Gohan de la pregunta.

- Mira que nos conocemos. Ella es la chica de la que te he hablado. Es cierto que no hay nada serio entre nosotros, pero antes de meterme en aguas turbulentas, quiero saber que terreno piso.- Le aclara Meils

- No se ni como me lo preguntas, es mi asistenta, nada más.

- Pero te gusta?

- Es acaso el tipo de mujer con el que suelo salir?-le responde con otra pregunta Gohan.

- Precisamente por eso lo digo. Videl es el tipo de mujer con el que uno está dispuesto a sentar la cabeza. Y entre nosotros, tu eres el que más lo necesita.

- Puede que lo necesite, pero en ningún momento he dicho que lo quiera hacer.

- entonces eso en un no? No estas inervado en ella?

- Eres libre de salir con ella si quieres, no pienso meterme.- Contesta Gohan dudando de ser capaz de cumplir su palabra.

Videl se encontraba tan nerviosa, que había llamado a Ireza para poder contarle todo lo sucedido. Ambas amigas se encontraban en una cafetería, cerca de la casa de Videl.

- Chica, pues menudo cerdo- Decía Ireza al enterarse de lo de la entrevista.- Y se lo has dicho a sakura?

- Si, este mediodía me ha llamado y se lo he contado. Pero es que eso no es todo.- Le dice Videl.

- A no? Y que más ha pasado?

- De todo.- suspira Videl agotada.

- No me digas que has quemado la comida- se reía Ireza para animar un poco a su amiga.

- Ojala fuese eso. - le dice- Después de lo ocurrido, me he quedado a comer con Gohan. Todo iba bien, hasta que no se como, me he enfadado con él.

- Y eso?- pregunta curiosa

- Pues tu te crees que me ha de decir que me ve como a un amigo?

- Vaya, este tío puede ser muy guapo y rico, pero no tiene ni idea de mujeres. Y que le has dicho?

- Pues de todo hasta donde me ha dejado.- Dice Videl poniéndose colorada.

- Hasta donde te ha dejado? Que quieres decir con eso- Dice Ireza, pero Videl no contestaba y cada vez se ponía más roja. Hasta que Ireza comprendió- Dios mío!- exclama- no me digas que …

- Me besó - la interrumpe.

- Y le respondiste - afirma

- La segunda vez- confiesa Videl

- Las segunda! Chica que fuerte!!!!- Grita emocionada- y ahora que va a pasar?

- Pues no lo se, por que ahí no acaba la cosa.

- Quieres decir que hay más?

- Si, justo cunado nos estábamos besando, llaman ha la puerta y era su socio que venía a verlo. Y a que no adivinas quien es su socio?

- Ni idea.

- Meils- dice Videl.

- El chico de la discoteca?!

- El mismo- confirma Videl- no veas, no sabía donde meterme.

- Y que pasó luego?

- Pues Gohan se fue a su despacho y yo me largué . Y ahora estoy contigo.

- Amiga, si es que no sales de una para meterte en otra.- le dice Ireza

- Ya lo se, pero que quieres que haga! Yo no sabía que se conocían- se explica- además no entiendo por que me siento así.

- Así como.?

- Pues como si estuviese traicionando a alguien, a fin de cuentas no estoy con ninguno de los dos.

- Y si te pregunto, a cual de los dos sientes que estas traicionando, que me respondes?-

- Si te digo la verdad, no lo se.- Contesta Videl derrotada- No se, no tengo ganas de pensar por ahora. Lo mejor será que deje pasar el tiempo, y ya veré que pasa.

- Ya, pero el problema está en que mañana verás a Gohan. Que piensas hacer?

- No pienso hacer nada, de momento me voy a ir a mi casa, me pondré una película y mañana que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Dice Videl mirando el reloj- Pero mira que hora es! No te quiero entretener más, o perderás el bus y Sakura se enfadará con migo.

- Es verdad, que tarde se ha hecho- dice Ireza levantándose - Bueno, me voy, nos vemos la semana que viene- se despide- es una lástima que no te puedas venir con nosotras a la montaña.

- Ya ves, una que tiene que trabajar- se conformaba Videl- Pasároslo bien, y ya se lo explicas por mi a Sakura.

- Muy bien, cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería.

Ireza se fue corriendo hacia la parada del autobús. Hacia un par de meses, las tres amigas habían organizado un viaje a la montaña. Pero la situación de Videl había cambiado drásticamente, impidiéndola ir al viaje, ya que al tercer día de trabajo no iba a pedir vacaciones.

En fin, lo mejor era hacer lo que tenía planeado. Se iría a su casa, miraría una película y desconectaría de la realidad por unas horas a no ser que …

Varias horas más tarde, Gohan se disponía a cenar, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Videl!- exclama sorprendido de verla a esas horas- Que haces aquí?

- Me he quedado sin casa …

Continuará …………


	8. Chapter 8

DIFÍCIL CONVIVENCIA

Varias horas más tarde, Gohan se disponía a cenar, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Videl!- exclama sorprendido de verla a esas horas- Que haces aquí?

- Me he quedado sin casa - dice una Videl abatida y destrozada al borde del llanto.

- Dios mío!- exclama al verla tan mal- pasa, que demonios ha pasado?

Gohan estaba muy asustado, la Videl que se había visto esa tarde, nada tenía que ver con la mujer que estaba delante suyo. Tenía toda la ropa sucia y quemada. La cara llena de ceniza y los ojos rojos he hinchados. El pelo todo revuelto y un brazo medio vendado.

- Esta tarde, después de irme de aquí estuve con Ireiza haciendo un café- le explica- Y luego me fui a mi casa. Pero ya no había casa!- dice rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente tirándose a los brazos de Gohan.

- Tranquila- intenta calmarla abrazándola dándole suaves caricias en la espalda. - Pero que ha pasado?- le pregunta cuando la nota más tranquila.

- Cuando llegué estaban los bomberos, yo vivo en una tercera planta, pues resulta que en el piso de abajo se ha prendido fuego. Creen que es porque la señora que ahí vive, se ha dejado unas velas encendidas cerca de las cortinas del comedor.

- Y el fuego se ha propagado hasta tu planta?

- Si!- exclama volviendo a llorar- yo no sabía que hacer y me metí dentro.

- Que has hecho que! Pero estás loca!- Le grita Gohan- Pero tu que querías, matarte!

- No me grites.- le pide haciendo pucheros, cosa que hizo que Gohan se sintiese fatal por haberle levantado la voz- pero tenía que hacerlo, Pepe estaba dentro!

- Pepe?

- Si, mi periquito.- le dice en un susurro, pero al recordar el estado en el que lo encontró se aferra todavía más al pecho de Gohan- No llegue a tiempo!

Gohan se quedó sorprendido. Aquella chica había arriesgado su vida por intentar salvar a un pájaro, y por lo que acababa de explicarle, había resultado en vano.

- Vaya, eres una mujer muy valiente - intenta animarla- debías quererlo mucho.

- Era mi compañero de piso. Me hacía mucha compañía.- dice muy apenada por la perdida.

- Y por lo que veo, te has quemado.- Le dice refiriéndose al brazo vendado.

- Si, Pero no ha sido gran cosa. Los bomberos, después de sacarme de ahí dentro a la fuerza, me lo curaron en seguida. - Le explica mientras Gohan se imaginaba la escena, y apunto estuvo de reírse al imaginársela allí dentro, combatiendo las llamas. Realmente era muy fuerte esa chica.

- Y como ha quedado él piso?

- Inservible, los bomberos no nos dejan entrar a ningún vecino para recuperar las pocas pertenencias que se hayan podido salvar. Dicen que no es nada seguro, el edificio es inestable y se puede caer en un momento a otro. De manera que lo van ha echar abajo.- Le explica Videl abrazándolo todavía más fuerte- Entiendes eso! Me he quedado sin casa, me he quedado sin nada.- decía llorando.- Me he quedado sin Pepe! Que voy ha hacer ahora!

- Tranquila, ya verás como se solucionará todo.

- Como quieres que me tranquilice!- se separa de él- Dime a donde voy! Mis amigas estan de viaje, no tengo donde ir!

- Bueno, estas aquí, no?

- Si, verás, es que no sabia donde ir. Pero pensándolo mejor creo que ha sido un error.- Recapacita Videl al recordar el beso que horas antes se habían dado y al ser consciente de la cercanía que los unía en esos momentos.

- De eso nada!- se adelanta Gohan- Tu te quedas aquí!

- Como dices?

- Para eso has venido, no? No tienes a nadie más a quien acudir. Déjame que cuide de ti- le dice Gohan dulcemente provocando un inevitable sonrojo por parte de Videl.

- Pero Gohan, no hay espacio para mi. Solo tienes una habitación aparte del despacho.

- Si, pero en el despacho tengo un sofá cama, puedes dormir en él.

- Y donde se supone que trabajarás tu?

- En el salón, o en la oficina. Que más da eso! Lo importante es que te quedas aquí y no se habla más!

- Gohan, te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Apenas te conozco y no te lo tomes a mal, por favor.

- Lo comprendo, pero del modo en que yo lo veo tienes dos opciones. Una, te quedas aquí con migo y la segunda es regresar con el rabo entre las piernas a casa de tu padre.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Videl. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Aunque Gohan no lo conociese del todo bien, era mejor quedarse con él, antes que rebajarse a pedir ayuda a su padre. Ella podía valerse por si misma y si la vida la había puesto en esa situación, ella era lo suficientemente futre como para hacerle frente.

- Esta bien, pero te pagaré un alquiler.

- Hagamos una cosa, como estarás aquí todo el día y evidentemente harás todas las comidas - dice con una sonrisa pícara- yo no te pago más, pero a cambio no me pagas alquiler. Una cosa por la otra. De esta manera puedes ahorrar y con el tiempo buscare lago para vivir.

Videl se quedó pensando en aquella propuesta. La verdad era que si ella iba a vivir con él, lo lógico era que tuviese que encargarse de todas las comidas y de todo lo demás a jornada completa, de manera que lo que le proponía le parecía justo.

- Esta bien, acepto.

- Perfecto!- exclama Gohan emocionado ante la idea de tenerla bajo su mismo techo- Ahora lo primero es que te des un baño, estas llena de ceniza y lo estas dejando todo perdido.

- Ay lo siento! No me había dado cuenta.

- No pasa nada. Anda, ve a darte un buen baño, que yo prepararé el despacho para que sea lo más cómodo posible mientras estés en él.

Videl asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, pero antes de entrar en el se giró para decirle una última cosa a Gohan.

- Esto, Gohan?

- Sí

- Gracias.

Videl no dijo más y se metió corriendo en el baño. Gohan, que todavía estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor sonrió para sus adentros. Aquella mujer era increible, no había conocido otra igual. Era directa, clara, no se dejaba intimidar y mucho menos deslumbrar con una buena posición económica. Era simpática y alegre, atrevida y por lo visto, valiente y temeraria. Además de poseer un gran carácter y sin mencionar lo hermosa que era a sus ojos. Todavía podía sentirla entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y temblaba fruto del miedo y la frustración que debía de sentir. Era consciente, de que si había llamado a su puerta, era porque sus amigas no estaban, y no tenía ningún otro sito a donde ir. Pero dio gracias a Dios, porque hubiese sido de esa manera.

Al poco rato ya le tenía preparada la cama, con sabanas limpias. Había echado a un lado la mesa y el escritorio y le había dejado unos cajones libres, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada con que llenarlos. Una traviesa idea se le cruzó en mente y con una sonrisa pícara cogió algo de ropa y se fue a la planta baja.

Videl se había llenado la bañera en agua caliente y con espuma. Aquello era súper relajante, tanto, que no fue consciente de que Gohan entro dentro del cuarto de baño y se quedó de pie, a su lado, mirándola.

- Veo que te está sentando bien!

- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!- Gritó videl no solo del susto, si no de que Gohan la estuviese observando desde vete tu a saber cuando- Sal de aquí!!- le gritó hundiéndose más en el agua y acurrucándose dentro de la bañera, intentando tapar su desnudez.

- Tranquila mujer!- se reía Gohan- que con la espuma no se te ve nada.

- Pero te parece normal entrar en el baño cunado hay alguien dentro!- le grita furiosa.

- Depende de cual sea el motivo.- dice el tan campante.

- No hay motivo que lo justifique! De manera que sal ahora mismo!

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres, pero una cosa te pregunto. Como piensas salir de aquí si no tienes ropa?- dice Gohan sabiéndose ganador de aquella discusión.

Videl se quedó petrificada, era cierto. No tenía nada, todas sus posesiones se habían quemado en el incendio, y evidentemente, la ropa que traía puesta no se la podía poner de nuevo, porque a demás de estar sucia, estaba destrozada. Derrotada y humillada ante Gohan suspiró con resignación.

- Esta bien, si a eso has venido, me puedes prestar algo?

- Aquí te dejo una camiseta y unos calzoncillos que puedes usar como pantalón corto de dormir. Mañana iremos de compras.- le dice sintiéndose victorioso al verla tan avergonzada.

- Gracias- le dice ella al verlo marchar, pero Gohan se detiene en la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Videl.

- A que más podría haber venido? Creo que tienes una mente algo calenturienta.- Le dice con cara de niño bueno, pero por dentro deseoso de ver su reacción, cosa que no tubo que esperar demasiado.

- Serás cerdo!!!!- Le grita mientras le tira todo lo que encuentra a su alcance, jabones, esponjas …

Gohan cerró corriendo la puerta, antes de que uno de esos proyectiles topase con su cabeza. Se reía satisfecho de su reacción. Ahora seguro que ella no pensaría en lo ocurrido ni con su casa ni con su periquito. No quería verla triste, prefería verla en ese estado. Aunque debía reconocer, que la imagen de ella, recostada en la bañera tan solo cubierta por un manto de espuma blanca, se le hacía demasiado tentador.

Con una serie de imágenes en su mente, que reproducían unas acciones no demasiado puras en las que intervenían él y Videl, se fue a la cama, puesto que de la manera en la que se sentía, no quería cometer ninguna tontería. Ahora ella vivía con él, se verían a diario, y eso pintaba muy interesante.

Continuará …………

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Primero de todo.. Perdón por la tardanza!!!! Si es que eso me pasa por liarme a escribir fics sin terminar otros… pero que le voy ha hacer, soy asi de impaciente XD

Bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena

Nos vemos!!!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación del inimitable Akira Toriyama!!!

Meils es propiedad he invención de Stasxenia osea yo XD

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	9. Chapter 9

Hola por fin regrese!!!! Jeje. Antes de nada quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Por fin he terminado el otro fic de Secretarias, de manera que ahora podré escribir este tranquilamente.

De todas formas, gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia.

¿PERO DE QUE VA?

A la mañana siguiente Videl despertó echa polvo. No solo por todo lo ocurrido referente al incendio, que eso deja destrozado a cualquiera, si no que aquel sofá cama era tremendamente incomodo. Pero si tenía la espalda destrozada! Pero claro, no era plan de quejarse, Gohan había sido muy amable al dejarla quedarse en su casa hasta que las cosas le fuesen mejor. De manera que solo le quedaba rezar por que su espalda fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

Con la camisa y los calzoncillos que le había dejado la noche anterior fue a preparar el desayuno. Si bien cierto era que sus dotes culinarias no eran muy buenas, el arte del desayuno lo dominaba medianamente bien. Puesto que hacer un par de bocadillos y un café, hasta un niño lo hacía.

Gohan despertó al rato y bajó directo hacia la cocina. Cuando entró en ésta, se encontró a Videl preparando algo para comer. Llevaba las ropas que le había dejado la noche anterior y tenía que reconocer que se veía endiabladamente sexy. Se apoyó junto al marco de la puerta y se la quedó observando. No pudo evitar fijarse en aquellas esbeltas piernas, ni en aquel hombro que se asomaba provocándolo, debido a que la camiseta era demasiado grande, y resbalaba traviesamente a trabes de éste. La verdad era que el despertarse y ver semejante imagen era una muy buena manera de empezar el día. Sonrió para sí, al ver como Videl se ponía de puntillas en un vano intento por alcanzar el azúcar que se hallaba en uno de los estantes de más arriba del armario. De manera que decidió jugar un poco.

Lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido fue hacia ella, pegando su pecho a su espalda, le susurro al oído.

- Pensé que eras una mujer de recursos- le dice cogiendo él el paquete de azúcar.

Videl se estremeció por partida doble. Primero cuando lo sintió como se pegaba tras de si, y luego cuando le habló al oído tan sensualmente.

- Y lo soy, iba a coger una silla.- dice intentando parecer más calmada.

- Lo se. Pero no creo que necesites usar esos recursos teniéndome a mi- le dice tranquilamente sin dejar su posición.

- Esto, te importa.- le dice un poco molesta de que se burlase de ella y de que pareciese de que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su cercanía.- quiero terminar de servir el café.

- en absoluto.- Le dice sin moverse.

Videl, harta de que le tomase el pelo se gira rápidamente, haciendo que su cara topase con aquel enorme muro que resultaba ser el pecho desnudo de Gohan.

- Se puede saber que haces medio desnudo!- le grita al ser consciente en el estado en el que se hallaba.- no te da vergüenza!

- Por que debería, estoy en mi casa.

- Si, pero ahora vivimos los dos juntos, y te agradecería que cuidases las formas. Y apártate! Que me aplastas!

- vale, vale! Con que humor nos levantamos por la mañana! - Se cachondeaba Gohan sentándose a la mesa.

- Y bien?- Le insiste Videl

- He???- dice haciéndose el que no se entera de nada.

- Que te pongas algo encima!!!

- Vale! Vale! Ya lo capto.- Decía Gohan riéndose a carcajada limpia. Realmente le encantaba picarla. Sus días de convivencia iban a ser de lo más divertido.

Al poco rato, Gohan apareció completamente vestido. Con una camiseta y unos tejanos, que desde el punto de vista de Videl, le quedaban endiabladamente bien. Sobretodo por que le marcaban a la perfección aquel trasero.

Ella intentó hacer como que no se fijaba, pero estaba segura que se los había puesto a propósito. Pero ahora era ella la que se sentía avergonzada. Puesto que no tenía ropa y llevaba la de él.

- Luego solucionamos eso.- Comenta Gohan como si e hubiese leído la mente.

- Como dices?

- Tengo unos pantalones de Chándal y una sudadera. Creo que eso te servirá. Después del desayuno iremos a comprarte ropa.

Videl asintió y continuó desayunando. Si dos semanas atrás le decían que terminaría viviendo con un playboy abogado y limpiando su casa, se hubiese reído en la cara de quien se lo contase. Pero aquello había ocurrido realmente, y la verdad era, que no le desagradaba en absoluto. El problema estaba en que era la primera vez que convivía con un hombre, y dudaba mucho que eso terminase a buen puerto. De todas formas, lo mejor era no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Tal vez lo mejor era vivir el momento, dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida, a ver que sucedía.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, Gohan le dio la ropa para que se cambiase. Mientras la esperaba, su hermano Goten, junto a su inseparable amigo Trunks, hicieron acto de presencia.

- Se puede saber que hacéis ha estas horas? No deberías estar en clase?

- Si, lo que pasa que hoy es jornada de puertas abiertas. Y todo el día se dedica ha hacer actividades. De modo que no hay clases- le explica Trunks.

- Y claro, eso justifica que no vayáis a la escuela.

- Vamos Gohan, no seas así. Que para sermones ya tengo a mama.

- Vale, tu mismo hermanito, ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para saber que es lo que te haces.

- Veo que al fin lo ves.

- Sí, si. Lo que tu digas. Pero decirme, a que habéis venido.?

- Bueno, me encontré el otro día con Meils y me contó que te ligaste a una rubia de infarto!- le dice emocionado Goten.

- Y bueno, queríamos saber que tal era!- decía todavía más emocionado Trunks.

- Y la asistenta? Que tal. Esta buena?- Preguntaba de nuevo Goten.

- Que Dende me proteja de estos dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas!- exclama Gohan- A eso habéis venido! Par de pervertidos!- Les grita molesto.

- Jo, no te pongas así. Que yo me alegro por ti! No te das cuenta que yo de mayor quiero ser como tu.

- Como yo?- dice irónicamente- Con 25 años y solo.

- Bueno, pero eres un gran abogado. Tienes éxito tanto en el trabajo como con las mujeres- Le dice Trunks- Ya tendrás tiempo de encontrar novia.

- si tengo éxito en el trabajo es precisamente por que he estudiado mucho, cosa que no hacéis vosotros. Y con lo de las mujeres, espero que no os pase igual que a mi. Porque puede que haya conocido a muchas, pero eso no llena a una persona.

- La verdad es que no te entiendo, hermano. Conozco muchos chicos que darían por estar en tu lugar.

- Y yo en el de otros.

- Bueno, pero que tal fue?- insiste Trunks

- Tu no aprendes, verdad?- le dice Gohan.

- Y la asistenta? Que tal, al menos es simpática?- le pregunta Goten.

En ese momento se percató de una sombra. Comprendió que Videl debía estar escuchando. De nuevo una traviesa idea cruzó su mente.

- Hombre, lo que se dice simpática, no es. Mas bien tiene el carácter de una vieja.

- Vaya, tan borde es?

- Ya te digo.- dice Gohan riéndose por dentro, pero fingiendo total seriedad.- imagínate, que el otro día, entré en cuarto de baño para darle una cosa y me echó de allí tirándome todo lo que tenía a mano.

- Pues menudo rollo- comenta Goten- me recuerda a mama.

- Y a mi!- exclama fingiendo un gran pesar.

- Pero al menos cocinará bien, digo yo?- comenta trunks.

- Eso es lo peor. Imagínate que casi me quedo sin horno. La comida la hace súper salada, y lo quema todo.

- Y por que la has contratado?

- Pues por que me dio pena. La pobre en un poco jorobada y poco agraciada. Quien iba a darle trabajo. Además su vida es todo un dramón!- Exclamaba.

- Pues como mama se entere vas a alucinar.

- Pues asegúrate que no se entere y yo me aseguraré de que no sepa que os habéis fumado las clases de hoy. Entendido?

- Ok! Mensaje captado!- dice Goten.

- Y ahora largo, que he de hacer cosas.

- Venga, déjanos quedar aquí!- le pide su hermano.

- Ni soñarlo! En menos de diez minutos ha de venir la asistenta y no os la querréis encontrar, o si?

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos larguemos Trunks.- Le dice Goten a su amigo- Por cierto Gohan, el fin de semana que viene mama quiere que vayas a comer a casa. No lo olvides.

- De acuerdo, allí estaré. Tener cuidado de que no os pillen!

Los chicos finalmente se fueron. Gohan los quería mucho, incluido Trunks, puesto que para él era como otro hermano pequeño. Pero ahora estaban en una edad que resultaba muy difícil de soportar. Lo sentía por sus madres, puesto que tenían que batallar a diario con ese par.

Y hablando de batallas, ahora tenía que preparase para librar una, que muy gustosamente perdería, a no ser que eso no sería tan divertido.

- Se puede saber de que mierdas vas?- Dice una Videl súper cabreada.

- Ey! Pero si estas ahí. Acaso no te estabas cambiando? Solo que hubieses bajado un rato antes, te hubiese presentado a mi hermano y a su amigo.

- A si? Y como me hubieses presentado? Como la chica de la limpieza jorobada y poco agraciada?

- Vamos mujer, no seas así. Hay que reconocer que un poco de joroba si tienes.- le dice en tono inocente.

- Pero tu eres gilipollas o te lo haces ver!- dice furiosa.- No espera, es verdad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu fuiste el primero en la clase de gilipollas. Mas concretamente en la universidad de los anormales! No te haces nada! lo eres!

- Sabes que quien se pica ajos come?- le dice burlonamente Gohan.

- Dios!!! Como puedes ser tan odioso!!! Se puede saber por que les has contado esa sarta de mentiras!

- Bueno, no todo eran mentiras.

- Perdona.!

- Mírate, tienes mal genio. En eso no he mentido.- dice cachondeándose abiertamente de ella.

- Te mato! Yo te mato!- le grita, y en un impulso, para nada pensado, coge un cojín y se lo lanza, pero Gohan es más rápido y lo coge tirando de él, haciendo que Videl quede en sus brazos.

- Tienes razón- le dice muy serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- soy un sucio mentiroso. No tienes joroba- le dice mientras acaricia su espalda- Tienes la espalda mas sensual que he acariciado nunca. Que se abran las puertas del infierno y se me engullan por soltar semejante mentira.- termina diciendo en un tono algo demasiado dramático.

- Porque siempre terminas haciéndome rabiar?- pegunta ella demasiado nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca.

- Porque adoro tus reacciones. Son tan espontáneas y sinceras a la vez. Que las encuentro refrescantes.- le dice acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

- Y por que les has contado esas cosas tan horribles sobre mi?

- Por que si le cuento la verdad a mi hermano, lo tengo todos los días aquí metido para conocerte.

- Y cual es esa verdad, según tu?- comenta con las mejillas al rojo vivo y algo aturdida al poder sentir su aroma tan de cerca.

- Quieres saberlo?- le pregunta sensualmente mientras acerca un poco mas su rostro al de ella.

Videl solo se encuentra con fuerzas de asentir con la cabeza levemente.

- Entonces tendrás que ganártelo.- Le dice al oído, para luego separarse de ella y dejara completamente aturdida.- Y ahora en marcha! Que las tiendas no esperaran por ti. - Le dice desde la puerta principal guiñándole un ojo.

Continuara…………

NA: bueno… por fin he podido actualizar!!!!!!!

Espero que os haya gustado jeje. La verdad es que he mi me ha encantado retomar este fic. La verdad es que es más fresco de lo que he escrito últimamente. No hay tanto drama, y eso me relaja más a la hora de escribir.

Bueno, de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado.

Y ya lo sabéis, como siempre, si tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia de que os gustaría en el fic me lo decís.

Un beso!

Nos vemos!!


	10. Chapter 10

TODO IBA TAN BIEN …

Después de varias horas y de mirar en diversas tiendas, Videl se sentía bastante satisfecha con la compra realizada. Gracias a Gohan, había podido comprar muchas prendas, y por un tiempo iba a estar bien servida. Pero todavía le quedaba un sector de ropa por comprar.

- Vamos, ahora entremos en esta.- Comenta un Gohan divertido, cargando múltiples de bolsas.

Videl en cuanto se percató en donde quería entrar se avergonzó.

- Esto, no creo que sea necesario.

Gohan que estaba entrando en el interior de la tienda, se gira para verla roja como un tomate.

- Por mi no hay inconveniente en que continúes utilizando mis calzoncillos, pero luego no te quejes si cuando me los ponga de nuevo, me siento algo " contento"- Dice fingiendo una serenidad absoluta ante su comentario y retrocediendo en sus pasos.

Videl se lo quedó mirando sin entender como regresaba a su lado. Pero en cuanto vió su sonrisa pícara aparecer en su rostro, comprendió lo que quería decir con aquello de "contento", haciendo que se pusiese muy nerviosa.

- Creo que tienes razón!- Exclama en un vago intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.- Vamos, no puedo usar siempre tu ropa interior!- decía roja como un tomate mientras lo observaba divertido. De nuevo se estaba burlando de ella. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a perder.- Porque como se llegue a enterar alguien pensarán que pierdes aceite. A no ser que el papel de gigoló sea una fachada.

La diversión de Gohan se esfumó por completo al oír aquel comentario.

- Ey! no te pases! - dice levemente picado, cosa que Videl no dudo en aprovechar.

- Por que? Vamos, si lo miras fríamente podría ser.

- Y se puede saber por que?- le pregunta levantado una ceja.

- Veamos- dice ella mientras con los dedos comienza a enumerar "sus" argumentos.- Me ves desnuda en el baño, y ni te inmutas. Me acompañas a comprar ropa y parece que te gusta. Y ahora pretendes entrar en una tienda de ropa interior femenina y no te avergüenzas en absoluto.- le explica inocentemente.- creo que són motivos más que de sobra para pensar que realmente lo pierdes.

Ja! Sí, por fin Videl había vencido a aquel maldito engreído!

- Entonces para la próxima vez será diferente.- Dice Gohan tranquilamente.

- Como dices?- pregunta ella sin entenderlo

- La próxima vez que te encuentre el baño desnuda puede que te demuestre el poco aceite que pierdo. Y si, debo reconocer que disfruto hiendo de compras contigo, porque mientras te cambias puedo ver a través de la rendija de la cortina del vestidor tu esbelta figura. Orto claro ejemplo de que tengo muy claras cuales son mis inclinaciones- le dice muy serio ante la cara desencajada de ella.- y quiero entrar en esta tienda para asegurarme de que la ropa que vayas a comprar sea de mi agrado, puesto que estas empeñada en saber hasta que punto soy un hombre con todas las de la ley.

De acuerdo, nuevamente la había derrotado. Y ahora que mierdas le podía contestar ella a eso. La había dejado sin palabras. El oírle decir todo aquello de una manera tan natural, sin estremecerse, sin vacilar, era como si todo lo que había dicho, las intenciones que había rebelado que tenía con ella fuesen a ser una realidad. Y aquello la aterraba.

- Vale! Dejémonos de bromas y entremos de una maldita vez en esa tienda.

Gohan la siguió en silencio. No tenía ninguna intención de aclararle de que todo lo que le había dicho no era más que la verdad. Sería más interesante demostrárselo.

Cansados y hambrientos tras aquella dura jornada de compras, decidieron comerse una hamburguesa, en uno de eso puestos ambulantes que se hallaba a las afueras del centro comercial. Ambos tenían que reconocer, que cuando no se picaban mutuamente, las conversaciones que tenían eran de lo más agradables, pues estaban descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

- De modo que tu tambien te entrenas?- comenta sorprendido mientras terminaba con su hamburguesa para empezar otra.

- Si, ya sabes quien es mi padre. Las artes marciales las he vivido de cerca desde niña, y por ello siempre las he practicado. Además que me encanta el ejercicio, me hace sentir libre.

- Si, entiendo a que te refieres. Yo tambien las he practicado desde niño. Mi padre, aunque no sea tan famoso como el tuyo, es un gran luchador. Pero desde que empecé a trabajar, les dedico poco tiempo. Si te soy sincero, creo que estoy algo oxidado.- le dice guiñándole un ojo en un acto de complicidad.

- Bueno, pues cuando te apetezca entrenar me lo dices.

- Será interesante.- dice sinceramente - Y dime, por que te llevas tan mal con tu padre?

- Uf! La verdad, es que es largo de explicar. Pero la conclusión a la que he llegado es que un hombre no debe criar a una hija solo.

- Imagino que habrá tenido que ser duro el crecer sin tu madre a tu lado.

- la verdad es que si. Mira, no me quejo tampoco. Es decir. Mi padre lo ha hecho muy bien. Me quiere mucho y siempre ha cuidado de mi. Lo que pasa es que soy demasiado independiente. Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera. Y él está demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente haga lo que el dice.

- su palabra el ley.

- Mas o menos- se reía ella. - Pero y tu? Según te he escuchado esta mañana con tu hermano, tu madre es una mujer de armas tomar.

- Eso es poco refiriéndonos a mi madre. Es una mujer muy estricta. Desde niño me ha inculcado una estricta vigilancia referente a los estudios. Puede que en su momento me atosigase demasiado, pero he de reconocer que gracias a ella he llegado a donde estoy.

- Si, y la verdad es que no te va nada mal.- afirma Videl.

- Bueno, siempre puede ir mejor. Pero no me quejo.

- Y más te vale! Mírate- le dice señalándolo- no es por nada, pero con lo joven que eres as conseguido hacerte un nombre en el mundo de la abogacía. Tienes tu propio departamento, eres económicamente independiente. Por no mencionar lo atractivo que eres. Puedes tener a cualquier mujer que te propongas.- Le dice ella sinceramente, sin ser consciente de la magnitud de sus palabras.

-De manera que eso piensas de mi?- le pregunta divertido, pero a la vez extrañamente feliz al saber su verdadera opinión.- interesante. - le ronronea- y realmente crees que yo pueda conseguir a la chica que quiera?

Al ver de nuevo aquella actitud de casanova, Videl comprendió que no debería haber sido tan sincera.

- Bueno, yo diría que si?- tartamudea por los nervios, no muy segura de saber si realmente le debería contestar aquella pregunta.

Gohan le sonrió.

- Es bueno saberlo.

Y Gohan decidió cambiar de tema. Cierto era que aquella era una oportunidad de oro para poder provocarla y ruborizarla un poco mas, pero estaba demasiado a gusto con ella y no quería incomodarla demasiado. Por el momento se sentía satisfecho por saber lo que ella pensaba de él. De manera que continuaron hablando tranquilamente durante mucho rato más. Anécdotas de infancia, travesuras, primeros amores. La verdad es que no se dieron cuenta y el tiempo pasó volando. Ya era casi media tarde y aquellos dos permanecían todavía sentados en el mismo banco, delante de aquel puesto de comida ambulante, sin dejar de hablar y de reír. Y seguramente hubiesen continuado de la misma manera por largo rato más, a no ser de una pequeña intrusión en su pequeño mundo paralelo.

- Hola chicos!- Exclama Meils al encontrárselos ahí sentados.- Vaya veo que habéis ido de compras.- dice examinándolos atentamente.- Hola Videl.

- Hola.

- Ei tío! Que haces aquí, no te encargabas tu de la reunión de esta tarde?

- Si, pero eso era a las cuatro y ya son las seis y media de la tarde.

Vaya, tanto Videl como Gohan se sorprendieron de que fuese tan tarde. Ambos estaban tan absortos en su conversación que ni se percataron del tiempo.

Como si leyesen la mente del otro se miraron y se sonrieron, demostrando una complicidad que no gustó para nada a Meils.

- Videl, te importa si me llevo a Gohan un segundo? Necesito hablar con él a solas.

- Claro, en absoluto.- comenta ella extrañada de que Meils fuese con secretos.

Meils agradeció a Videl en silencio y se llevó a Gohan a unos metros alejados de ella.

- Que pasa tío, a que viene tanto secretismo?

- El orto día me aseguraste que no te interesaba.- le dice directamente Meils, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Gohan.

Ya no se acordaba de que su amigo estaba interesado en ella. Y él mismo había asegurado no sentir ningún interés hacia su asistenta. Era cierto que Videl le gustaba, y mucho. Y si a eso le sumaba que ahora vivía con ella, eso complicaba las cosas. Pero Meils era su amigo, de manera que no estaba dispuesto a perder esa amistad. Tenia que mantener la cabeza fría, por el bien de los tres.

- Y era cierto.- miente Gohan.

- entonces, que se supone que es esto? Horas extras?

- Se tenía que comprar ropa, y como yo tenía el día libre, y sus amigas no estan, me he ofrecido a acompañarla. No ha pasado nada.

- Eso ha sido todo?

- Eso ha sido todo.- le asegura Gohan.

- Buf, perdona colega- le dice pasando su mano sobre su cabeza.- es que cuando os he visto, no se, parecía que os llevabais tan bien. Que me ha dado la sensación de que erais algo más que dos personas hablando.

- Pues no te imagines cosas donde no las hay. Trabaja para mi, y me cae bien. Es simpática, pero te lo dije, no es mi estilo. Estate tranquilo quieres.

- Vale. Entonces no te molestará que la invite a cenar esta noche.

Que si no le molestaba, pues claro que así era. Pero no podía negarse, como hacerlo?

- Claro, por mi no hay problema.

- Gracias amigo.

Y mas feliz que una perdiz, Meils se fue a pedirle una cita a Videl.

- Bueno, yo no se que decir.- decía Videl mirando de reojo a Gohan, con la pequeña esperanza de que él le impidiese quedar con su amigo.

- Venga mujer, anímate.- Le decía Gohan- ya verás que te lo pasas bien. Después de lo de ayer necesitas salir y distraerte.

- Lo de ayer?- le pregunta Meils.

- Si, hubo un incendio en su edificio. El piso que tenía alquilado ha quedado completamente destruido, y como sus amigas no estan, y ella esta de mal rollo con su padre, pues ahora se esta unos días en mi casa.

- Por eso lo de comprar tanta ropa- comenta en voz alta Meils entendiéndolo todo.- Pero tu estas bien, no?

-Si, no te preocupes.- Decía ella desconcertada ante la actitud de Gohan.

- Entonces que, te animas a salir con él?- Le insistía de nuevo Gohan con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo- finalmente aceptó. Pero no era por que le apeteciese, si no más bien por que quería saber que era lo que se traía entre manos.

- Perfecto, pues te paso a buscar esta noche por el departamento de Gohan. Nos vemos más tarde!- Se despedía Meils.

- Bueno, se hace tarde. Y si quieres estar lista para tu cita será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Videl asintió y lo siguió. Ninguno de los dos abrió boca hasta llegar a la casa. Una vez dentro, cada cual se refugió en su cuarto. Gohan no dejaba de pensar en que era un completo gilipollas por tener ese maldito sentimiento de lealtad hacia su amigo. Si nada mas preguntarle le hubiese dicho que estaba interesado en ella, ahora podría luchar limpiamente por ella. Pero ahora eso era imposible. De manera que lo mejor era no darle vueltas al asunto. Lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a una de sus "amigas" y mirar si de esa manera se podía sacar a su nueva inquilina de su cabeza.

Por su parte, Videl, no entendía nada de lo sucedido. Hacía poco rato, entre ella y Gohan había surgido una complicidad muy especial. Pero en el momento de la aparición de Meils aquella magia desapareció. Tal vez Gohan pensaba que ella estaba interesada en su amigo, y por ello no se quería meter. Si era así, tenía que aclararle que estaba equivocado.

Ya preparada, fue al salón, a ver si se encontraba con Gohan para poder aclararle que a ella le gustaba Meils, pero como amigo. Para su suerte Gohan estaba allí, pero para su desgracia en ese momento llamaban a la puerta y se quedó mirando como Gohan iba a abrirla sin dirigirle una mirada.

- Hola gohan, esta lista?

- Si, toda tuya!- dice sonriendo y desaparece hacia la cocina.

- Que, nos vamos?

- Sí, nos vamos.

Continuara ………………………………………………...

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capi. Menudo cambio de actitud de nuestro Gohan !!! jajá jajá

Ahora Videl no entiende nada! pero si espera poder aclarar las cosas al regresar de su cita… pos lo va a tener algo complicado XD jajaja ya lo vereis

En fin, espero que os aya gustado.

Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

COMO PUEDE SER TAN … ¡CERDO! ES LA PALABRA

- Dios mío! Es precioso- exclamaba Videl al ver aquel lujosos restaurante Italiano al que Meils la había llevado.- Pero no es demasiado …

- Bueno, jeje. Si te soy sincero, quería impresionarte en nuestra primera cita.- Reconoce Meils mientras la ayuda a tomar asiento.

- Pues te aseguro que lo has hecho, pero no era necesario.

- Puede, pero quería hacerlo. Espero que no estés incomoda.

- No tranquilo, siempre había querido venir a este restaurante. Me han hablado muy bien de él.

- Pues si, además de ser tan bonito, la comida esta deliciosa. Hacen una pasta exquisita.

- No lo dudo.- decía ella mirando la carta.

El metre llego a los pocos segundos y les sirvió la cena. Videl tenía que reconocer que aquel chico era simpático, y por que no decirlo, guapo. Pero no podía estar a gusto. Si no hubiese conocido a Gohan, seguramente se habría terminado por interesar realmente en él, pero Gohan se cruzó en su vida, y resultaba ser un hombre muy difícil de sustituir.

" Por que diablos se habrá empeñado en que saliese con Meils"- Pensaba Videl mientras escuchaba hablarlo- " Pensaba que le interesaba, no se, se comporta de esa manera conmigo .. Primero me da una de cal y luego otra de arena, la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Y para colmo, cuando he salido de casa, ni se ha dignado en mirarme! Tendrá morro"

- Esto Videl!- La llamaba Meils al verla absorta en sus pensamientos. - que me dices, nos vamos a la disco luego?

- Eh? Ay perdona! Si, si, claro. Por mi perfecto!- Dice Videl fingiendo conformidad, cuando en realidad no tenía ningunas ganas de irse de fiesta aquella noche - " Pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir con él y llegar lo más tarde posible a casa. No quería Gohan que saliese con él, pues eso voy a hacer. Que se fastidie! Haber si se aclara de una jodida vez!" - Pensaba Videl mientras seguía a Meils hacia el coche.

- Que te parece si vamos a la de siempre?

- Por mi perfecto.

Meils asintió y la miró de reojo. Y sin poder aguantar más, le preguntó una duda que durante toda la noche le había carcomido por dentro.

-Videl, te sucede algo?

- Por que lo dices?

- No se, te he notado algo distante durante la cena.

- Perdona- dice avergonzada de que lo hubiese notado.- Supongo que no me saco de la cabeza el incendio de ayer.- miente ella

- Tal vez a sido muy prematuro el invitarte a salir dadas las circunstancias. Si lo prefieres te llevo a casa.

- No!- exclama ella. Lo último que le apetecía era llegar tan pronto a casa y tener que ver a Gohan.- estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me apetece salir a bailar una rato y desconectar de mis comidas de cabeza.

- Entonces decidido!

El trayecto hacia la discoteca fue muy ameno para ambos. Los dos no dejaban de reír contándose anécdotas mutuas.

-En serio te paso eso?- Comentó Meils a carcajada limpia!

- Si! Y no te rías tanto! Que lo pasé fatal!- le reñía ella mientras no podía dejar de reír una vez en el interior del local.

- Pero no te imagino tan borracha!

- Pues créetelo! Durante la cena, mis amigas no dejaban de llenarme la copa de Vino. A mi no me gusta, y lo bebía poco a poco, por eso no noté que no se terminaba nunca, porque no acostumbro a beberlo. Pero en el segundo plato llegó la sangría! Y amigo eso si me gusta!

- jaja!!! Y aquello debió ser el remate.

- Ye te digo! Yo ya estaba " contenta" y claro los vasos de sangría iban uno tras otro.

- Entonces si eras consciente de lo que bebías.

- si, pero no era consciente de lo que había bebido anteriormente. Total, que cuando salimos del restaurante yo llevaba un pedo ( NA: Llevar un pedo lo decimos mucho en España cuando estamos muy borrachos. Esta anécdota es cierta, me ocurrió a mi!) descomunal. Cuando salimos de los coches para entrar en un Pub, me apoyé en uno de ellos. Entonces una amiga mía se apoyó en mi y al no tenerme en pie me caí en medio de la carretera. No veas el ostión que me di.!

- Ja jaja!!!!! Ya me hubiese gustado verte en ese estado!

- Pues no te lo recomiendo. Cunando me emborracho me da por hablar por los codos! Y tu que? Nunca te has emborrachado de esta manera?

- Uff! Son tantas las veces que ni me acuerdo!

- Pero has hecho alguna locura digna de mención, que a la mañana siguiente te arrepintieses?

- bueno, hay una en concreto pero no creo que deba contártela.

- Por que?- Pregunta Videl muy curiosa.

- Por que tu opinión sobre mi puede cambiar.

- Anda no seas malo!- le dice ella con el cubata en la mano y el puntillo pillado!- Cuéntamela! No te juzgaré!

- Lo prometes?

- Palabrita de niño Jesús!

- Bueno, pues una mañana, después de una noche loca de borrachera, me desperté en la casa, de no se quien, con una mujer que no se quien era.

- Wow! O sea que tuviste una noche movidita y ni la recuerdas! Pobrecito- decía ella fingiendo un gran pesar.

- Si, pero eso no fue lo peor.

- a no? Y que paso?- le pregunta ella muy divertida.

- Pues que si me desperté fue porque un hombre empezó a chillar como loco.

- No jodas!-- decía ella con los ojos como platos- El marido!

- Supongo, la verdad es que no me quedé el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. En cuanto deduje donde estaba y que había pasado salí por patas. Con suerte tuve tiempo a coger los pantalones, pero el resto de mi ropa se quedó allí.

Videl no paraba de reírse. Realmente estaba contenta de haberse quedado con él. Hacia tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien saliendo de fiesta.

Ya eran las 6 de la madrugada, la discoteca cerraba y ya era hora de regresar. Meils acompañó a Videl hasta su casa, bueno a casa de Gohan.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien!- decía Videl levemente borracha.

- Ya lo veo.- Se reía Meils al tener que sujetarla para que no se cayese, puesta que andaba dando tumbos.- Quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba?

- Nop! Gracias por todo.

Meils se la quedó mirando, le gustaba mucho esa chica pero no sabía si lo correcto sería besarla en ese estado. Videl que se dio cuneta de sus pensamientos se echó a reír, fruto del alcohol.

- No piensas besarme?- Le pregunta ella tan campante. Y al ver que no reaccionaba le besó ella.- Ves, no muerdo! Nos vemos!!

Y tan feliz, desapareció ente la atónita mirada de Meils. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Deseaba que no estuviese lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar ese beso.

Tras un gran esfuerzo, Videl consiguió llegar al apartamento. Estaba todo oscuro, de manera que dedujo que Gohan estaría durmiendo. Pero una traviesa idea se cruzó por su bebida cabecita.

Todo lo silenciosa que pudo, dado su estado, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Gohan. Este estaba a oscuras, y evidentemente permanecía dormido. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó de un salto sobre la cama gritando.

- Weeeeeeee!!!! Despierta Gohan! La noche es joven! No ha hecho más que empezar!- gritaba y saltaba sobre él.

- Pero que demonios!- Gritó Gohan sobresaltado y encendió la luz, cuando aquel bulto se lo permitió debido a sus saltos.- Videl! Que haces aquí?- pregunta alarmado.- estas borracha?

- solo un poquito- le dice con cara de niña buena y sacándolo la lengua.

- Y te parece normal meterte en la cama de un tío a estas horas de la noche? Saltando como una loca! - Gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Y no era de hombre precisamente.

Videl se giró lentamente y pudo ver, como había una mujer recostada medio desnuda en la cama de Gohan. La borrachera le bajó de golpe.

- Ho, lo siento.

Fue lo único que dijo. Se bajó de la cama y desapareció tal cual llegó.

Gohan miró a su compañía.

- Lo siento, es mi compañera de piso y esta borracha.

- Pues para la próxima cierra la puerta con cerrojo. Esa tía está loca.- Y se giró para intentar reanudar el sueño.

Gohan optó por levantarse y hablar con Videl. Fue al salón y no la vio, de manera que se fue a su cuarto.

- Videl, puedo pasar?- preguntó desde la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Se puede saber que ha significado eso?- Pregunta Gohan entrando en el interior de la habitación con unos calzoncillos.

- Lo siento- decía ella apenada- tan solo quería divertirme un poco. Lamento haberte chafado el rollo.

- No has chafado nada porque estaba durmiendo.

- Claro, durmiendo- repite ella con sarcasmo- seguro que lo necesitas, después de una noche de loca pasión de sexo. Ahora entiendo por que querías que saliese esta noche. Podrías haberme sido sincero y no haber metido a Meils en todo esto.

- Estas borracha, de manera que voy ha hacer como que no he oído nada.

- Si! Puede que lo esté. Pero eso no quita que no vea lo cerdo y cabrón que eres!

- Te prepararé una ducha, necesitas despejarte- dice él ignorando su comentario.

- Vete a la mierda!- le grita- anda vete con ese zorrón y a mi déjame tranquila!- le comienza a empujar para sacarlo de la habitación.

- Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte!- le ordena muy furioso.

- No me da la gana! Sal de aquí! Eres odioso! Eres como todos! No pierdes ocasión verdad?- de recrimina- Que pasa, te gusta jugar con las mujeres!

- Pero de que mierdas estás hablando!- Grita ya desesperado Gohan y antes de que Videl pudiese contestar un portazo fuerte se escucho. Su amiga debía haberse largado.

- Vaya, lo siento. Tu "amiga" se ha ido. Que lastima, ahora no tendrás tu polvo de la mañana.

- Se acabó.- Sentenció Gohan.

Videl no fue consciente de su movimiento, hasta que topó con el trasero de Gohan en sus morros. Él la había cargado en sus hombros, de manera no muy amable, sea dicho de paso, y se la llevó al cuarto de baño. La metió bajo la ducha y encendió el agua fría, haciendo que ella gritase por la impresión del agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

- Estas Loco! Que mierdas estas haciendo! Déjame salir!- Le gritaba ella en un vago intento de salir de la ducha, pero Gohan se lo impedía.

- Estarás aquí hasta que se te quite la tontería.

Forcejearon un rato más, pero al final Videl se dio por vencida.

- Ya estas mas calmada?- le pregunta todavía serio Gohan.

Videl solo se limitó a asentir. Aquello fue suficiente para él. Cerró el grifo del agua y la cubrió con una toalla para secarla. Videl se dejó hacer.

- Eres como una niña pequeña- le dice él dulcemente mientras secaba su pelo.- A ver, levanta los brazos.

Ella no puso ningún impedimento. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía avergonzada, pero sobre todo traicionada. Y lo pero era que no tenia motivos de sentirse de aquella manera. Ellos no eran nada. su relación era puramente profesional y encima él la había ayudado con lo del piso y la ropa. Y a ella no se le ocurría otra cosa que gritarlo e insultarlo.

Gohan le sacó la ropa mojada, dejándola en ropa interior. Tubo que tragar duro al verla con aquellas pequeñas prendas, pegadas a su cuerpo, semitransparentes debido a la humedad, rebelándole su hermoso cuerpo. No se tenía que dejarse llevar. Ese no era el momento. La tapó con la toalla y la alzó en brazos, esta vez más suavemente y la condujo a su dormitorio improvisado. La metió en la cama y él se tumbó a su lado.

Videl al ver que el se acostaba a su lado protesto.

- Ey, que pretendes?

- Duerme.- Le rogó él con una sonrisa- yo me quedo a tu lado, esta noche velaré tus sueños.- le dice posando un dulce beso sobre su cabeza y la abraza tiernamente- mañana hablaremos, pero ahora debes descansar.

El cansancio y el sueño fueron más fuertes que ella. De manera que no se resistió, se acurrucó sobre su pecho y se dejó llevar al sueño que él la invitaba.

Continuara ………………………………………………...

Bueno, menuda noche más movidita XD

Y ahora que va a pasar? Que sucederá cuando hablen mañana???

Ya veremos XD

Espero que os haya gustado!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes!!!!!!

Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

LA ESPERA

Ese maldito sol se atrevía a adentrarse en las profundidades de aquella habitación a través de las cortinas, provocando que ella despertase. La cabeza de dolía como si mil tambores resonasen en su interior. El cuerpo estaba todavía dormido, pero aquel mal sabor de boca la obligaba a levantarse y cepillarse los dientes. Incorporada en la cama, miró alrededor y poco a poco las imágenes de la noche pasada regresaron a su mente. Pero la realidad la aplastó cuando se percató que permanecía en ropa interior.

- Mierda! No ha sido un sueño.

Murmura Videl mientras busca algo con lo que taparse. Encontró una camiseta y unos pantalones y se los puso. Miró hacia la cama, él ya no estaba en ella. Que hora debía ser? Se fue al cuarto de baño a asearse un poco pero el olor a café recién hecho llegó a su nariz. Seguramente Gohan estaba en la cocina. Ahora con que cara lo miraba después del numerito que le había montado. Pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, de manera que ese era un buen momento para hacerlo.

Con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño que aún tenía se fue a la cocina, y evidentemente él estaba en ella.

- Buenos días fiestera!- le saluda Gohan.

- Buenas.- se limita a decir y se sienta en la mesa para servirse un café bien cargado.

- No estamos muy simpáticos esta mañana- comenta divertido Gohan al verla con esa cara de amargada que delataba su falta de sueño.

- Uf, Gohan no estoy de humor. Y no grites tanto, que me duele la cabeza. Que hora es?

- No si ya me han contado que anoche te lo pasaste muy bien- dice sin bajar el tono de voz- y son las doce del mediodía.

- Como que ya te han contado?- pregunta pero enseguida ata cabos- Que pasa, has tenido que llamar a Meils para saber que mala fui anoche, mama?

- No, más bien me han llamado para contarme lo buena que fuiste anoche, bonita.- le dice con segundas.

- Perdona?

- Que pasa, ya no recuerdas cuando besas a alguien?

Videl no sabía si era por la resaca o por el sueño que todavía arrastraba, pero se lo parecía a ella o Gohan estaba celoso?.

- No, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Que pasa, ahora tengo que pedirte permiso si quiero besar a alguien?

- Para nada! ni más faltaba. Es solo que me sorprende que beses a mi amigo y acto seguido te metas en mi cama. No se, lo encuentro curioso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Mira, anoche estaba borracha, bese a Meils porque me apetecía, pero solo fue eso, un simple beso. Que digo, ni eso fue. Solo fue un pico de buenas noches y punto- le explica ella- no tengo gansa de discutir, te lo he dicho, no estoy de humor. Pero si anoche me metí en tu cama era por que me apetecía gastarte una broma. No hay más. Me dejé llevar por la borrachera. Pero te aseguro que llego a saber que estas con una de tus amantes, me hubiese abstenido a entrar en tu cuarto. De manera que no sucederá de nuevo. De acuerdo?. Ahora con tu permiso, el tema queda zanjado.

Dicho esto Videl continuó bebiéndose su café. Era demasiado temprano para ella el ponerse a discutir. Además no quería pensar demasiado en la idea de que Gohan estuviese anoche con otra, aquello le daba rabia. Y no tenía por que. Tenía que sacarse a ese tío de la cabeza.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a la oficina, de manera que te quedas el resto del día sola. Pero el tema no queda zanjado en absoluto.- le comunica Gohan mientras coge su cartera con todos los documentos para el trabajo- esta noche hablaremos.

- Te he dicho que no hay nada de que hablar- le dice levemente alterada por ser ignorada de esa manera.

- No.

- Y por que no!- salta ella al fin ya molesta.

- Por que yo te gusto.

- Que?!- si dos segundos atrás se estaba empezando a cabrear seriamente, ahora estaba alucinada. Que era lo que acababa de oír?.

- Si, luego te expondré mis motivos. Pero creo que hemos de hacer algo al respecto.- dice tan campante ignorando su cara de sorpresa.- Hasta la noche! Cuídate!- se despide.

Videl en cuanto reacciona corre tras él gritándolo.

- Pero tu de que vas! De donde sacas esa estupidez!

- Nos vemos!- dice Gohan antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Lo único que pudo hacer Videl, fue pegar un tremendo grito en el cual soltó parte de la rabia contenida.

- Engreído, chulo, guaperas, creído, gigoló! - grito con la esperanza que él lo escuchase desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ya entrada la tarde Videl se encontraba perfectamente, exceptuando un leve dolor de capeza. Había recogido la casa, había realizado la compra he incluso tenía la cena medio preparada. Pero nada de todo lo que hizo lograba calmarla. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que Gohan pretendía con lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse. Necesitaba entretenerse con algo para no pensar. Pero ya no sabía que hacer. La única solución que le quedaba era llamar a Ireza a ver si hablando con ella lograba calmarse un poco.

- Y te metiste en su cama?!- le grita su amiga desde el otro lado del telefono.

- Sí, joder no grites, todavía me duele la cabeza.- Le pedía Videl.

- Y como se te ocurre semejante tontería?

- Yo que sé! Estaba borracha, y me apetecía gastarle una broma. Eso es todo.

- Ya, pero el estaba con una tía en su cama. Y si los llegas a pillar en plena faena.

- Pues me muero allí mismo.

- Veamos, dime una cosa Videl - le dice Ireza- y se sincera conmigo. Tu querías gastarle una broma a Gohan o realmente querías estar con él, y esa era la excusa.

- No!- se defiende ella.

- Videl …

- Buen vale, tal vez si, no lo se!- exclama desesperada - Hay Ireza! Que hago! Él dice que quiere hablar conmigo esta noche. Asegura que me gusta y que hemos de hacer algo al respecto.

- Y bien, tiene razón en eso.?

- Como me puedes preguntar algo asi?!

- Que pasa, no es tan grabe. Videl solo te pregunto si él tiene razón. Por que si no es así, porqué tanto escándalo?

Videl se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto. Le gustaba, eso no le asustaba. Lo que la ponía tan nerviosa era saber si ella le gustaba a él.

- Vale, lo reconozco, me mola.

- Solo te mola o te gusta.

- Dejémoslo en que me mola, de acuerdo? Te recuerdo que esta noche se lo montado con otra. No entiendo que mierdas quiere hablar conmigo.

- Ok. Ya vamos avanzado. Él te mola. Bueno, pues no pasa nada. Si quiere hablar contigo, pues hablar. Tu no te pongas nerviosa. Piensa que vivís juntos por ahora. A lo mejor él cree que tenéis que hablar del asunto para que en el futuro no haya malos entendidos. Lo mejor es que seáis francos.

- O sea que yo no le molo. Y quiere hablar conmigo para dejármelo bien clarito. - decía Videl desanimada.

- Yo no digo eso- le aclara Ireza- pero es una opción que as de tener en cuenta.

- Tienes razón, si no por que se acuesta con otra tía?

- Bueno, eso tampoco lo tengas en cuenta. Piensa que no sois nada, solo trabajas para él. En realidad es libre de hacer lo que quiera, al igual que tú al besar a su amigo.

- Joder, pero no compares un beso casto con echar un polvo!- le dice Videl.

- Lo se, pero no le des más vueltas. Lo que tenga que ser será. No adelantemos acontecimientos. Habla con él, y mañana me cuentas que tal ha ido.

- Pero que hago?

- Nada, se tu misma, eso si, no le demuestres que te mola. Por que puede que lo sospeche, pero no se lo has de confirmar.

- Por que?- le pregunta Videl confundida.

- Por que si un tío sabe ha ciencia cierta que te mola, hará contigo lo que quiera. Se dura, aunque de eso sabes un rato- se reía Ireza.

- Je je, tienes razón.

- Más calmada?

- Si, gracias. Por cierto, y Sakura que tal? Os lo estáis pasando bien?

- Y tanto! No veas lo que hemos ligado!- le explica emocionada su amiga- pero bueno, ya te enseñaremos las fotos cuando regresemos!

- Eso! Quiero verlo todo!!- se reía Videl- Ireza, muchas gracias por todo. Ya quiero que estéis aquí. Os hecho de menos.

- Tranquila, un par de días más y nos veremos. Ahora te me cuidas, si?

- Sí. Adiós- se despide Videl.

Después de la conversación que mantuvo con su amiga, Videl se tranquilizó un poco más. No podía evitar sentirse sola, en aquella casa, sin la presencia de sus amigas. Con tantas cosas que le habían pasado, no se había percatado que se había quedado sin casa y sin Pepe. Y ahora, era consciente de todo y realmente se sentía sola. Pero el poder hablar con Ireza le había levantado un poco el ánimo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía con Gohan.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche. Videl cansada de esperarlo había cenado sola, y la cena de él ya estaba fría encima de la mesa. Los nervios calmados horas antes revivían ante la impaciencia. Que le había pasado? Esta mañana le había dicho que estaría a la hora de cenar. Por que no llegaba? Y si había tenido un accidente? La preocupación se adueñó de ella. Pero y si estaba con otra de sus conquistas? Si, esa era una posibilidad mayor. Y la preocupación desapareció para convertirse en cabreo.

Ya aburrida y furiosa, se puso a ver la tele, y justo cuando encontró un programa de su agrado Gohan apareció.

- Hola! Buenas noches.- dice entrando al salón- Ey! Por que estas a oscuras?- le pregunta mientras enciende la luz.

- Por que estoy viendo una película, te importa?- le dice secamente.

-No, claro.- dice algo extrañado de verla tan borde.- que pasa, todavía estas enfadada por lo de esta mañana?- le pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado- De que va la peli?

- No te creas tan importante, el mundo no gira en torno a ti. - le dice ella- y no te importa de que vaya la película.

Gohan la mira de reojo y puede verla con el ceño fruncido, Si, ella estaba furiosa.

- Bueno, puede que el mundo no, pero si el tuyo. - comenta mientras se acomoda mejor en el sofá.

- Púdrete, no eres más que un creído.

- No lo soy. Simplemente me limito a los hechos.

- A si? Y dime, que hechos son esos los que te dicen que mi mundo gira entorno al tuyo?

- Bueno, Primero tu casa se quema y acudes a mi.

- Eso es porque mis amigas no estan y no tenía a donde ir.- Se defiende Videl

- Cierto, pero las podrías haber llamado y haberles pedido que te dejasen estar en su casa. Seguro que dadas las circunstancias no te habrían puesto ningún impedimento.

- Pero como abro su casa?

- Algún vecino debe tener la copia de sus llaves- le argumente Gohan- el caso es que uno acude con quien sabe que puede contar. Si yo no fuese de tu confianza te hubieses buscado la vida por otros lados.

Ante aquella afirmación Videl no pudo decir nada.

- Vale, y que mas hay para que digas que mi mundo gira entorno a ti?

- Duermes en una cama que es un crimen contra la salud de cualquier espalda y no te has quejado.

- A eso se le llama educación. Encima que me dejas un lugar en donde dormir, lo que no voy ha hacer es quejarme de lo incomodo que és. Sería descortés por mi parte hacerlo.

- Y claro, como yo te importo te sabía mal decírmelo.- sentencia Gohan.

- Eso no es cierto!

- Besas a mi amigo - prosigue ignorando su queja - y luego te metes en mi cama.

- Por dios! Estaba borracha! Solo quería divertirme un poco más!

- Lo se, pero dicen que los borrachos no mienten. Podrías haberte quedado más rato con Meils si tantas ganas tenias de juerga. Y en cambio lo dejas y me vas a buscar.

- Tienes razón. Debería haberme quedado con Meils. Puesto que tu ya te habías montado tu juerga personal. - le echa en cara Videl- y esos son tus argumentos para decirme que me gustas?

- Bueno, la manera en como te pusiste luego dice mucho a favor de mi teoria.

- Y como me puse si se puede saber?- Le pregunta ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Celosa.

- Celosa, yo! Ja! Me río en tu cara!

- Pero lo tuve claro cuando aceptaste salir con Meils- Prosigue Gohan.

-Como dices?- Videl alucinaba por momentos.

- Lo vi en tus ojos. Había confusión y duda. Pero sobretodo estabas esperando a que yo lo impidiese.

- Y en lugar de eso me animaste a que saliera con él- le recuerda Videl.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y se la quedó mirando. Ella alzó sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. De nuevo, a pesar de estar discutiendo se creó entre ellos un silencio nada incómodo. Ambos lo notaban, ambos lo sabían. Entre ellos había complicidad, química, algo difícil de encontrar.

- A Meils le gustas - dijo Gohan rompiendo aquel momento.

- Lo se- confirma ella.

- Por eso quería que salieras con él. Meils es mi amigo, y me pidió que me alejase de ti. Que no te tuviese en cuenta.

- Que no me tuvieses en cuenta?- le pregunta ella sin saber a que se refería.

- Si, como a una mujer. Me gustas y él no quería que intentase nada contigo. Por eso anoche me acosté con esa chica. Necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude.

- Que no pudiste?- le pregunta Videl ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

- Acostarme con ella. Por eso se enfadó tanto cuando apareciste, porque estábamos durmiendo cuando en otra situación todavía estaríamos haciéndolo.

- Me estas contando que no te acostaste con ella?

- Tu puedes acostarte con un tío cuando piensas en otro?- le pregunta gohan.

- No.

- Pues yo tampoco. O acaso pensabas que me da igual con quien me meta en la cama, siempre y cuando pueda mojar?

- Pues la verdad es que eso pensaba.

- Pues ya ves que no- le dice sonriendo.

- Y ahora que pretendes que haga con todo lo que me has dicho?

- No pretendo nada. La cuestión está en que nos gustamos. Pero no le des más vueltas - le dice acariciando su cabeza y brindándole una tierna sonrisa para que no se agobiase - ahora vayamos a dormir y mañana será otro día.

Videl asintió y apagó el televisor. Gohan la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia su cuarto.

- Que estas haciendo?

- Que?- pregunta él- vamos a dormir.

- En tu cuarto?

- No esperarás que te deje dormir de nuevo en aquella cama. No se tu, pero yo terminé con la espalda hecha trizas.

- Si pero …

- Solo dormir. No pasa nada- la tranquiliza.

Videl, que se encontraba ya con su pijama se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Gohan, sin ningún tipo de pudor se cambió allí mismo. Videl, incomoda de que se desvistiese en su presencia, trató de bajar la mirada. Pero enfrente suyo había un espejo y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo. Cierto era que ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones con poca ropa, pero aquella era una imagen que no dejaba de impresionarla. Gohan era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Tenía el cuerpo muy trabajado. Unos fuertes brazos que seguro que derretían a cualquier mujer que se hallase entre ellos, unas espaldas grandes y musculosas que parecían un armario capaces de protegerte ante cualquier miedo. Era alto y atlético. De piernas fuertes, y un pecho que la invitaba a sumergirse en él. Realmente imponía de lo guapo que era.

Gohan, con su pijama ya puesto, se metió en la cama. Eso si, fue consciente en todo momento de cómo ella lo observaba en silencio.

- No piensas meterte?

- Por que has llegado tan tarde?- le pregunta ella sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

- Por eso estabas molesta?

- Sí.

- Al final he hecho más tarde porque quería dejarlo todo terminado. De esta manera mañana no tendré porque ir a trabajar y podremos pasar el día juntos.

- El día juntos?- dice ella girándose para encararlo.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Puede que nos gustemos, pero apenas nos conocemos. Creo que será bueno pasar tiempo juntos y ver que pasa. Te parece bien?

El corazón de Videl saltaba de alegría. Había llegad tarde para que los dos pudiesen pasar el día juntos. No se esperaba semejante detalle por su parte. Tal vez no era tan egoísta como ella pensaba. Muy gustosamente asintió y se metió dentro de la cama dándole la espalda.

Gohan sonrió, por fin estaba tranquila. Aquella chica era como un volcán que en cualquier momento podía estallar. Y eso le encantaba. Cada día con ella, era una nueva aventura.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella posó sus manos sobre los brazos de él y se dejó abrazar. De esta manera, ambos abrazados se dejaron llevar por el dulce sueño que la noche les brindaba.

Continuara ………………….

Bueno, este ha sido mas largo de lo normal, pero tenía que ser asi

Espero que os haya gustado!

En el próximo capi veremos que tal les va el día. Creo que deben conocerse un poco antes de iniciar nada, no os parece? XD

En fin, nos vemos!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

LA NORIA

Un leve cosquilleo en su cuello hizo que abriese un ojo. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que aquella noche la había pasado junto a Gohan, en su cuarto, en su cama. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cerró nuevamente aquel curioso ojo, y aspiró el aroma de aquella suave y turgente almohada. Era una delicia, aquel fuerte aroma a hombre penetraba por cada uno de sus poros y se sentía deliciosamente bien. De nuevo aquel cosquilleo en su cuello apareció, haciendo que se retorciese en la cama hasta darse la buelta por completo. Continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero sabía que él estaba allí. Podía notar sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, escuchaba el ritmo pausado de su respiración, sentía su aliento chocando contra su cuello mientras unos pequeños y deliciosos labios se apoderaban de él. Aquello debía ser el cielo.

- Buenos días- le dice Gohan entre beso y beso.

- Buenos días- Le responde con una sonrisa.- Pensaba que solo dormir.

-Bueno- le dice antes de dar un travieso mordisco en aquel fino cuello- entiéndeme, te tengo aquí, a mi lado.- comienza a decir entre beso y beso mientras asciende por el cuello.- y eres una deliciosa tentación- se explica besando la curvatura de su mandíbula- te gusto, me gustas- continua besándola por su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios- y bueno, no soy de piedra.

Videl, que no dejaba de soltar risitas mientras él había proseguido con su oleada de besos, lo detuvo antes de que le diese el ultimo beso posando un dedo sobre sus labios de manera divertida.

- Aquí solo sabemos ha ciencia cierta que yo te gusto. Pero en ningún momento he dicho que tu me gustes.

Gohan la miró pícaramente. Entendía perfectamente su juego, y eso le encantaba. Así era ella, una luchadora nata.

- Lo dirás- afirma el con completa convicción.

- Cuando?- pregunta ella con una fingida pose de niña pequeña.

- Antes de que termine el día.

- Eso es un reto?

- Es un hecho.

Seguro que no existía mejor manera de empezar el día. Gohan reforzó el abrazo bajo el cual la tenía sometida, haciendo que ella hundiese su rostro en su pecho, mientras él aspiraba el aroma que ella desprendía.

- Flores.- suspiró- Así eres tú. Fresca y hermosa como las flores y a la vez salvaje y libre. En apariencia delicada, pero a la vez tan fuerte, que ni la peor de las tormentas lograría romperte.

- Nos hemos levantado poéticos esta mañana?- comenta ella muy feliz de lo que ha escuchado.

- Es tu culpa, logras sacar aspectos de mi que ni sabía que conocía.

- Pues tendré que andar con cuidado, no sea que termines enamorado de mi.- le dice ella juguetona dándole un beso en el pecho.

- Ey! Eso no vale!- se medio queja él- No será que tu ya lo estás de mi?- Le ronronea en el oído.

- Mas quisieras!- dice Videl divertida incorporándose en la cama.

Gohan la observaba detenidamente desde su posición. Cada movimiento, cada gesto que ella hacia era captado por él. Realmente era una chica especial. No poseía una belleza extrema, tampoco tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no era precisamente la feminidad en persona y mucho menos se comportaba como una chica tímida y dócil. Pero tenía algo, su fuerte personalidad, su carácter, su carisma, aquella cara de niña mala que le encantaba, aquel cuerpo diminuto pero perfectamente proporcionado, esos ojos azules en los cuales se perdía, tenía algo, o talvez todo, pero estaba loco por ella.

Ella se estiraba para terminar de despertar su dormido cuerpo.

- Que tanto miras?

- Pareces un gato- se burla él.

- Pues ten cuidado, no sea que esta gata termine por arañarte.- le sonríe ella.

- Estaré dispuesto a correr el riesgo. - le dice Gohan poniéndose a su lado - Y ahora en marcha. Nos vamos!

- A donde?- pregunta ella curiosa pero impaciente. Él le había dicho que pasarían el día juntos, pero se moría por saber donde.

Rato después los dos se encontraban paseando por las calles de la ciudad. Gohan la había llevado a desayunar a una humilde pastelería de unos de los barrios pobres de la ciudad. A pesar de ser poca cosa en apariencia, era famosa por la calidad de sus productos. A Videl le gustó mucho que la llevase a ese lugar. A pesar de poder haberla llevado a un lugar mucho mas lujoso y caro, optó por aquel humilde y tranquilo lugar. Eso decía mucho de él, pues era evidente que no trataba de impresionarla, y aquello le gustaba. Pero no menos que a Gohan, puesto que no lo tenía claro el llevarla allí, ya que al no ser demasiado caro, tenía la duda de que a ella no le gustase o que esperase algo más. Pero no fue así. Videl se enamoró de aquel pequeño lugar, enseguida entabló conversación con la dueña de la pastelería. Se la veía cómoda y a gusto. Realmente a Videl no le interesaba en absoluto cuanto dinero pudiese tener y mucho menos derrocharlo. Eso era algo que no había encontrado en ninguna otra chica.

Ya con sus estómagos llenos, continuaban paseando por la ciudad. Pero Videl todavía no sabía que planes eran los que Gohan tenía.

- Vamos, dímelo! A donde me llevas?- Preguntaba ella muriéndose por la curiosidad.

- Enseguida lo veras.- le decía él divertido manteniendo el misterio.

Al poco rato de seguir caminando Videl lo descubrió, y una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

- No me lo puedo creer! Me llevas al parque de atracciones!- decía emocionada.

- Sí, espero que no te resulte demasiado infantil- decía Gohan con una mano tras su cabeza, algo inseguro de que aquella idea no fuese realmente buena. Por que tenía que reconocer que ese era el único sitio que se le había ocurrido para llevarla. De compras estaba descartado porque habían ido el otro día, a la playa imposible, puesto que estaban en Enero, al cine no quería, porque no podrían hablar. De manera que el parque de atracciones fue su última opción. Pero tenía miedo de que ella lo encontrase demasiado infantil para su edad.

- Estas de broma!- decía emocionada Videl- me encanta! Vamos!- y cogió la mano de Gohan y salió corriendo en busca de la primera atracción a la que montar.

Pero no le costó demasiado encontrar la que más le gustaba.

- Aquí quieres montar?-Preguntaba Gohan mirando hacia arriba.

- Sí! Anda, montemos en esta.- le pedia ella.

- Pero no es muy pronto para subir a la montaña rusa? Podríamos empezar por algo menos movidito.

- No me digas que el gran Gohan tiene miedo a las alturas!- Se reía Videl.

Gohan sonrió, le encantaba verla de esa manera, feliz y con aquella sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Realmente había sido una buena idea el llevarla allí. Se incorporó levemente hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella.

- Eso ni en tus sueños.- le susurra haciendo que ella se ruborizase por su cercanía. - en marcha.- y la cogió de la mano para montarse en aquella atracción.

Videl se lo estaba pasando en grande. Habían montado tres veces seguidas en la montaña rusa. A Gohan no le daba miedo, pero con el estomago lleno del desayuno, rehusó la posibilidad de montar una cuarta vez. Su desayuno corría el riesgo de abandonar su estomago. Luego montaron en la Ranita. Aquello fue más tranquilo, pero divertido igualmente. Videl se tenía que agarrar fuertemente al brazo de Gohan, debido a los saltos que daba esta.

Mas tarde hicieron una pausa y compraron unos algodones de azúcar.

- Siempre me han gustado estos algodones.- decía Videl mientras disfrutaba comiendo de aquella golosina.

- Me das un poco?- le pide Gohan

- Pero si tienes el tuyo!

- Anda, no seas mala- le pedía Gohan haciéndole ojitos.

- Vale!- se rindió ella fingiendo un gran pesar.

Videl arrancó un trozo de su algodón y se lo dio a comer a Gohan. Este lo engulló gustosamente, pero los dedos de ella quedaron manchados por el dulce. Sabiendo las intenciones de ella, la detuvo. Cogió su mano y chupó cada uno de sus manchados dedos hasta que quedaron limpios. Videl ante tal acción no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el sentir su lengua lamiendo sus dedos logró que se corazón latiese a mil por hora, logrando en ella un efecto nunca antes sentido.

- Gracias- le murmura mirándola fijamente a los ojos y prosiguió comiendo su dulce.

Videl en aquel momento deseó convertirse toda ella en ese algodón de azúcar y dejar que Gohan la comiese entera.

Intentado restablecer la cordura vio una nueva atracción.

- Ahora montaremos en esa!

Gohan miró hacia donde señalaba y sonrió. Sería divertido.

Ambos terminaron sus dulces y se montaron en los Toros mecánicos. Los dos se subieron al mismo, Gohan estaba detrás de ella, sujetándola fuerte.

- No te caigas- le dice al oído.

- No lo are.- le asegura ella muy concentrada en la atracción que empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

Los toros comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, la gente que había alrededor comenzaban a caer. Pero ellos dos aguantaban allí encima. Las embestidas del toro eran muy fuertes y muy rápidas, Videl comenzaba a perder el equilibrio. Para Gohan aquello era muy fácil, podía aguantar encima de aquel Toro sin ningún problema, pero aquello no sería divertido. Cuando el toro hizo un rápido movimiento hacia atrás, Gohan sujetó fuertemente a videl e hizo que ambos cayesen.

Todo fue muy rápido para ella, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos vio que estaba en el suelo, encima de Gohan.

- Lo as hecho a propósito.- le decía ella riéndose.

- Sí.- le confirma él sujetándola fuertemente porque la atracción todavía no paraba y no se podían levantar.

- Y por que lo has hecho?

- Porque quería tenerte entre mis brazos.

Videl se quedó helada, evidentemente se imaginaba sus motivos, y no se quejaba, pero no esperaba que lo dijese tan abiertamente.

- Te molesta?- pregunta él con cara de niño bueno.

- En absoluto- le confiesa roja como un tomate.

La atracción ya había parado, todo el mundo estaba ya a bajo y ellos dos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por levantarse. Si por ellos fuera, se hubiesen quedado.

Continuaron disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día, ya era de noche y solo les quedaba una atracción en la cual montar. Una que Gohan había querido reservar para el final.

- Ya es tarde.- cometa Videl percatándose de que había oscurecido.

- Si, pero antes de irnos montemos en esa.

Videl miró hacia la atracción que él se refería, la Noria.

- Montemos - dice ella regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado de otro. Miraban las hermosas vistas que se mostraban ante ellos. Era de noche y se veía la ciudad iluminada como si de estrellas terrestres se tratase. Aquello era un espectáculo muy bonito.

- Es precioso- comentó Videl ensimismada por aquellas preciosas vistas.

Gohan la abrazó por la cintura y sujetó su rostro para que lo mirase. Videl se lo quedó mirando y el resto del mundo desapareció para ella. En esos momentos solo existía él.

- Gohan, yo … gracias, ha sido un día …

Él posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándola y acercando su rostro.

- Dilo.- le dijo él

- Yo…

- Dilo - le repitió con una voz sumamente sensual.

- Me gustas - terminó por ceder ella ante aquella penetrante mirada.

Gohan sonrió y la besó.

Videl sintió aquellos ardientes labios, besándola con suavidad, pero a la vez con deseo. Él lamió su labio inferior arrebatando un gemido de ella, oportunidad que Gohan no perdió para introducir su lengua. Videl respondió a cada una de las peticiones silenciosas de él, haciendo que aquel beso fuese más profundo, mas apasionado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez. Era como si buscasen en la boca del orto el mágico elixir del placer. Un golpe seco los hizo tambalearse, ya habían llegado abajo, la atracción había terminado y no tuvieron más remedio que separarse.

Ambos colorados se miraron dulcemente, de sus bocas salió una sonrisa traviesa que delataba complicidad. Ante la mirada del encargado de la atracción, salieron corriendo, como si de unos nuños se tratase que acababan de cometer una travesura, y cogidos de la mano, emprendieron el camino a casa.

Continuara ………………………………..

Na: weeeeeeeeee!!!! Por fin se han besado!!!! jajaja

Ok, en el próximo esta el lemond. Lo digo por que veo que estáis ansiosos de que llegue XD

Espero que os haya gustado …

Nos vemos!


	14. Chapter 14

¿QUÉ SOMOS?

Dos jóvenes corrían a través de las oscuras calles cogidos de la mano. La luna se ocultó tras unas nubes que se empeñaron en mojar todo el lugar. La gente se resguardaba en los bares, en los portales. Pero para aquella pareja parecía no importarles. Ellos continuaban corriendo, ignorando como la fresca lluvia mojaba sus cuerpos, como el resto de las personas se giraban al escuchar unas risas contagiosas. Para ellos no existía nada más que no fuese el otro en esos momentos.

La ilusión, la emoción, la necesidad que sentían del otro, el deseo, todas esas sensaciones eran las que recorrían en su interior. Gohan y Videl estaban demasiado nerviosos, se sentían como dos chiquillos que van a estrenar zapatos nuevos en su primer día de colegio. Tal era la emoción y el nerviosismo que les embriagaba que hasta que no llegaron a la puerta del piso no fueron plenamente conscientes de lo mojados que estaban.

Se miraron atentamente, viendo las pintas que traía el otro, y se echaron a reír.

- Dios mío, estas calado hasta los huesos - se reía ella.

- Pues tu no estas mejor que yo. Espera, voy a buscar un par de toallas.

Nada más entrar el interior de la casa, Gohan se fue a buscarlas. Videl se quedó de pie esperándolo, pero a la vez pensaba en aquel mágico día. Jamás se hubiese esperado pasar un día tan divertido en compañía del ligón de su jefe.

Mala señal, por que tenía que haber pensado en aquello. Gohan era un conquistador nato, se llevaba a la cama a toda mujer que le interesase, y aquello era algo fácil para él. Y si ella era solo eso, una conquista más? Y si cuando despertasen mañana él ya no estuviese interesado en ella? Tal vez todo aquello fue una patraña, una treta, un truco para engatusarla y lograr que bajase la guardia para llevársela a la cama.

Miles de dudas invadieron de nuevo en su interior. A ella le gustaba, y mucho, pero no sabía cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de él. Pero en cuanto lo vio regresar, sin la camisa puesta, con el pecho húmedo al descubierto, con una toalla alrededor de su amplio cuello y con aquella dulce mirada que solo ha ella le daba, decidió no pensar más. Que fuese lo que tuviese que pasar. Si mañana se arrepentía, si mañana él pasaba de ella y se quedaba con el corazón roto, que así fuese. Pero solo dios sabía que esa noche iba a entregarse a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma porque así lo deseaba.

Gohan fue a su lado con una segunda toalla en la mano para entregársela, pero Videl la ignoró por completo. Alzó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y lo besó. Gohan se sorprendió de aquel gesto por parte de ella, pero no se quejó. La abrazó para intensificar todavía más aquel beso. Pero el dulce roce de sus labios era insuficiente para ellos, de manera que de forma desesperada Gohan introdujo la lengua en el interior de la boca de ella, que muy gustosamente le recibía. Entrelazaron sus lenguas intentando llenarse de una sed que no cesaba. Gohan la alzó y ella le rodeó con sus piernas. Los besos cada vez eran más profundos, más apasionados. Sus caricias estaban llenas de deseo, de necesidad pura. Gohan la llevó hasta la cama y se dejo caer en ella. Videl todavía le tenia rodeado con sus piernas, y con un necesitado movimiento de cadera, puso en contacto sus intimidades. Se sintió arder por dentro al notar cuan excitado se hallaba él, mientras que Gohan tenía que respirar hondo, ya que el baile que ella emprendía sobre sus ropas, estaba logrando que perdiera la cabeza.

En un ágil movimiento, videl se situó encima suyo. Rápidamente se quitó su camiseta y sostén, revelado su pecho desnudo. Gohan la miraba embelesado, por fin la tenía, después de haberla deseado tanto.

- Sabes lo que esto significa- le dice él en un intento desesperado por saber que es lo que ella quería.

- Se que significa para mi, pero y para ti?- Le pregunta ella temiéndose lo peor.

- Te deseo, y sé que después de esto no va haber marcha atrás, porque dudo que en algún momento deje de hacerlo.

A Videl se le abrieron las puertas del cielo, de momento no necesitaba más. Ahora sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo más que una noche de pasión. Sabía que podrían tener un futuro.

Se agachó rápidamente para besarlo. Sus manos bajaban por su torso, hasta llegar a la altura del pantalón. Lo desabrochó y no le costó nada encontrar la prueba que delataba todo su deseo. Sin dejar de besarlo en un solo instante, comenzó acariciarlo, sintiendo como palpitaba en su mano. Gohan se encontraba en el mismísimo séptimo cielo, pero necesitaba más, mucho más de ella.

En otro movimiento se quedó él sobre ella, con agilidad se despojó de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, mostrándose completamente desnudo ante la mirada de ella. Con una sonrisa pícara terminó por desvestirla, observándola detenidamente por unos segundos.

- Preciosa- le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse sobre ella- Lo siento- le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras alzaba sus piernas y en un acto desesperado se introducía en su húmeda cavidad.

Videl tiró la cabeza hacia atrás por aquel inesperado acto, lo agarró por la espalda y se unió a su perfecto compás. Gohan la sentía estrechamente deliciosa, además de encontrarla gratamente preparada para recibirlo. En otras circunstancias no hubiese sido tan rápido, hubiese disfrutado más del momento, pero era demasiada la necesidad que sentía de ella, que la pasión nubló su mente.

Videl podía sentir sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, mas profundas, y en un acto de querer más, movió su cadera logrando profundiza todavía más aquella unión. Gohan sentía como ella cada vez se agarraba más fuertemente a él, como sus gemidos iban en aumento. Aceleró el ritmo, hasta que ella se retorció entre sus brazos, indicándole que había alcanzado la cima. Se detuvo unos segundos para poder observarla. Jamás había visto tanto erotismo en una mujer en pleno orgasmo como lo veía en ella. Cuando se hubo relajado reanudó sus movimientos, haciéndolos mas fuertes más rápidos, hasta que en una última embestida, alló su propia descarga de placer.

Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, se tumbó al lado de ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Videl escondió su rostro en su pecho y ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a quedarse allí, tumbados, hasta que el sueño les venció.

A la mañana siguiente Videl despertó, pero estaba sola en la cama. Gohan debía haberse ido a trabajar y ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Acaso los miedos sentidos anteriormente se estaban haciendo realidad? Se sintió estúpida, ya se lo podía imaginar que aquello sucedería, pero por que le dolía tanto? A punto de romper a llorar un ruido hizo que mirara hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una bandeja en las manos, con el desayuno preparado.

- Veo que ya estas despierta, dormilona- le dice cariñosamente, pero se percata de que estaba apunto de llorar.- Que sucede?- le dice preocupado, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y sentándose a su lado.

- Nada- dice ella limpiando sus lagrimas que se habían empeñado en salir. Pero no por los miedos que la habían atormentado segundo antes, si no por la emoción de verlo trayéndole el desayuno.- no me hagas caso. Soy una tonta- dice en un vago intento de aparentar tranquilidad.

Gohan la abraza intentando darle tranquilidad.

- Ya pensabas que me había largado sin decirte nada.

- No es eso.- dice ella, pero para nada Gohan la creyó.

- vamos a ver, que te dije anoche?

- Nada.

- Como que nada?

- No. Nos dormimos- dice ella algo avergonzada al recordar la noche que habían pasado.

- Tonta- le dice Gohan haciendo que lo mire - antes de eso. Te dije que no habría marcha atrás. Que después de estar contigo no iba a poder no volver a estarlo.

- Bueno, podías decir eso por el momento.

- Crees que soy de los que se deja llevar por el momento?- le pregunta él alzando una ceja.

- No.- dijo Videl después de escudriñar en sus ojos y ver que decía la verdad.- y eso que as traído?- le pregunta indicando la bandeja que había sobre la mesa.

Gohan se levantó a buscarla y se la llevó a la cama.

- Había pensado en que podríamos desayunar juntos, en la cama.

- Eso es muy romántico.

- Ya te dije que logras sacar una parte de mi que ni yo mismo conozco.- le explica Gohan mientras se sienta a su lado y se pone a desayuna con ella- por cierto, me acaba de llamar mi madre, mañana he de ir a comer a casa.

- Me parece muy bien. Que seguro que desde que vives solo apenas debes ir a verla.

- Es cierto- confiesa el algo avergonzado.- pero he de reconocer que es algo absorbente.

- A que te refieres?

- Pues que si no pongo algo de barreras entre nosotros, estaría todo el día atosigándome.- le explica- de manera que no creo que regrese en la noche. Mi casa esta lejos y cuando voy me retiene todo lo que puede.

- Es normal.

- De manera que no te importa quedarte sola? Te lo digo porque no quiero que pienses que si llego tarde es por no verte, o por cualquier otra loca idea que tu retorcida cabecita pueda pensar.- Le dice cariñosamente.

- Eso no es cierto!- se defiende ella- no has de darme explicaciones de nada. si mañana llegas tarde, pues no pasa nada. No pensaba esperarte en casa.- dice cruzándose de brazos- tengo una vida, sabes?

- A si?- dice divertido- y dime. Que piensas hacer mañana en esta vida tan ajetreada que tienes? Porque ir al trabajo lo veo difícil, puesto que vives en él.

- Pues iré a ver a Sakura e Ireza, que llegan esta noche.

- Me parece bien.- le dice dándole un beso en la cabeza y levantándose.- bueno yo me voy a arreglar.

- Y a donde vas?

- Pues a trabajar. Donde si no.

- Pero … hoy es sábado.

- Si, pero tengo que solucionar unos asuntos. Nos vemos en la noche. De acuerdo?

Videl asintió. Por una parte le molestaba el no poder estar con él durante el fin de semana. Eso implicaba que cuando llegase el lunes, estarían otra vez sin verse apenas por el trabajo de él. Pero al menos sabia que por las noches se verían. Además estaban juntos, no? De manera que lo mejor sería no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento posesivo. Lo último que quería hacer era parecerse a la madre de Gohan. Además que mejor así. No se podía permitir el lujo de demostrarle lo mucho que quería estar a su lado. Puede que ella sufriese por no tenerlo cerca, pero tenía que ser una chica lista, y hacerlo sufrir a él con que aquello no le afectaba.

- Por cierto- dice Gohan ya tarjado y sentándose a su lado.- perdona por lo de anoche.

- Como dices?- pregunta Videl extrañada y sin entender a que se refería.

- Normalmente no suelo actuar con tanta desesperación.- le explicaba mientras ella se sonrojaba, y eso a él le gustaba. De manera que se atrevió a ser algo más específico para avergonzarla un poco más- Pero te deseaba tanto que no pude contenerme, y claro, cuando estuve dentro de ti, estabas tan estrecha, tan húmeda …

- Calla!- le grita ella y lo empuja al otro lado de la cama completamente avergonzada.- como puedes decir esas cosas tan tranquilo!- decía ella escandalizada.

Gohan no paraba de reírse a carcajada limpia desde la otra punta de la cama.

- No me digas te da vergüenza hablar de estos temas.

- Pues claro! Y más si es contigo!

- O sea, que yo me aclare. Te da vergüenza hablar sobre sexo conmigo pero no practicarlo.- decía maliciosamente.

- Por dios Gohan! Dame un respiro!

- Vale, esta bien!- se reía y en un movimiento la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, haciendo que quedase entre sus brazos.- Pero quiero que sepas que esta noche haré que seas tu quien pierda la cabeza por la pasión.

Videl no dijo nada, pues sabía que si lo decía sería capaz de hacerlo.

Gohan le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se marchó a trabajar.

Ahora la cuestión era, que hacía ella sola en la casa hasta la noche?

Continuara ………………………………..

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado…

Por fin estan juntos weeeeeeeeee!!!! Y que pasará a partir de ahora???

Y el lemond que tal, os ha gustado?? Jeje, habéis visto este chico.. Que apurado XD

Nos vemos!


	15. Chapter 15

UNA TARDE DE ABURRIMIENTO

Videl se paseaba por aquel salón, que casualmente le parecía tremendamente frío e inmensamente grande. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero a la vez igualmente frustrada puesto no podía compartir con nadie aquel sentimiento. No se hablaba con su padre, sus amigas hasta el día siguiente no llegaban y Gohan estaba trabajando, un sábado. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba tremendamente aburrida. Ya no sabía que hacer, había limpiado, se había duchado, se había arreglado, hasta se había pintado las uñas de los pies, cosa poco habitual en ella. En la televisión no hacían nada de interés y las películas que tenía Gohan las había visto todas. Por lo tanto la única salida que tenía para salvar lo que le quedaba de tarde era irse a alquilar una película en el videoclub.

Decidida se fue a buscar las llaves y algo de dinero, pero alguien llamó a la puerta, y extrañada fue a ver quien era.

- Hola!- Saluda un alegre Meils

Videl se quedó de piedra, ya no se acordaba de él. Pero tenía que hablarle y explicarle como estaban las cosas.

- Que no piensas dejarme pasar?- Pregunta al verla que no decía nada.

- Claro, perdona, es solo que no te esperaba.- le dice dejándolo pasar.- Te apetece un café?

- Si gracias. -Meils toma asiento y la observa.- Que ibas a salir?

- No, bueno, es que como estaba sola en casa y no tenía nada que hacer, pues iba a buscar una película a bajo.- le explica mientras regresa con el café.

- Y Gohan?

- Trabajando.

Él la miraba atentamente, estaba nerviosa y eso era algo bueno, no?

- Escucha, lo de la otra noche …

- Lo se- le interrumpe Meils cogiéndola de las manos- Me lo pasé genial.

- Yo tambien , pero …

- Tranquila, se que puede parecer raro, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que entre nosotros había algo.

- Melis, por favor escúchame, Gohan ..

- Lo se. Es tu jefe, y vives con él, pero no te preocupes. És mi amigo, y seguro que se alegrará por nosotros.

Por dios, alguien podía hacer callar a ese hombre. Videl no lograba que la escuchase. Se estaba haciendo él solo una película de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ella. Como se lo iba a decir.

- Meils, escucha, por favor.

- Videl, ya verás. Hablaré con Gohan, él entenderá. Además, trabajas para él, pero puedes hacer tu vida sin ningún problema.- continuaba él hablando ignorando a Videl.- Bueno, pero hagámoslo bien.- dice acercándose a ella- Videl, quieres ser mi novia?

En ese momento Videl se petrificó. Otras veces había rechazado a otros chicos, pero ese era el amigo y socio de Gohan. Como hacerlo sin herirlo? Y como decirle que ella estaba con su amigo sin que estos se peleasen?

Demasiadas dudas. Demasiado lenta.

Meils al ver que ella simplemente se le había quedado mirando, interpretó aquella señal erróneamente. La sujetó por los hombros y la besó. Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente y se maldijo mil veces por semejante descuido. Demasiado lenta. Antes de que pudiese separarse de él por propia voluntad lo hizo por un ruido. Ambos se giraron y vieron a un Gohan allí de pie, en la puerta del salón, mirándolos, serio y con un ramo de flores a sus pies.

- Gohan amigo!- Le recibe Meils pletórico. - Que bueno verte!- le saluda posando su brazo sobre sus hombros invitándolo a entrar.- Bueno, creo que las palabras sobran!

Gohan miraba muy seriamente a Videl, mientras a ella se le helaba la sangre bajo su mirada.

- Si, sobran.

Aquellas dos palabras fueron como dos puñales que se clavaban en lo más hondo. Aquello no podía ser, era una maldita pesadilla.

- Gohan, por favor escúchame!- Le implora ella sabiendo lo que el debía estar pensando en esos momentos.

Gohan se acercó a su lado, ella estaba todavía sentada, él enfrente suyo, de pie, mirándola desde arriba.

- Y que se supone que he de escuchar?- Pregunta impasible, frío como el hielo.

Videl no tenía valor a aguantarle la mirada, era demasiado dura, demasiado penetrante. Como si fuese culpable agachó la cabeza, rompiendo su contacto visual. Aquello enfureció más a Gohan.

Aquella era su casa, aquel su salón. Y de igual manera un rey rige su reino en su trono, él se sentó en su sillón preferido, observándolo todo. Meils miraba a Gohan y luego a Videl extrañado de su reacción, Videl permanecía sentada, con las manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en sus rodillas, mirando el suelo.

- Ey, colega! Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- Le pregunta Meils ya cansado de aquel ambiente tan tenso.

- A mi? Nada, por que lo dices.

- Joder, mírate! Estas cabreadísimo, y creo que no tienes por que!- Le recrimina Meils.

- Meils, por favor, no sigas.- Le pide Videl antes de que estropee más las cosas.

- Y por que?- Pregunta Gohan desde su sillón sin mirarla.- Por que no ha de seguir? Esta es mi casa, pero veo que eso no es un impedimento para que se me falte al respeto.

- Pero que mierdas te pasa! Joder Gohan no me esperaba que fuese así. Puede que trabaje para ti, pero si queremos salir juntos, tu no te puedes meter! No te imaginaba tan dictador!- Exclama exasperado Meils.

- Claro que puede salir con quien quiera. Lo que me jode es que anoche se hubiese acostado con migo y a las pocas horas está besándote.- Dice tranquilamente, mientras Videl sabe que aquello ha sido para Meils como si le lanzasen una bomba en pleno rostro.

- Que as dicho?- Dice Meils Furioso.

- Que te lo niegue ella si quiere. Pero yo no pienso repetirlo.

Meils se giró hacia Videl. Ella no había variado su posición ni un milímetro.

- Es eso cierto?- Le pregunta- Es cierto!- grita

- sí.

En aquel momento a Meils le hirvió la sangre. Se sentía común completo inútil y estúpido.

- Como as podido .- Le dice- y tú!- Se gira a Gohan- Te creía mi amigo! Sabias que ella me gustaba! Pero claro, no podías mantener la bragueta cerrada!

-Pro favor Meils! Entiende que …- intenta decir Videl

- El que! Que eres como todas las demás!- le escupe con toda su rabia.

Pero fue lo último que le pudo decir, puesto que un puño le cerró la boca de golpe. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, cosa que el dolor le dificultaba, vio como Gohan lo miraba con mucha rabia.

- Jamás pensé que nuestra amistad se perdiera por culpa de una zorra como esa.

De nuevo otro puñetazo lo hizo callar, y cuando recobró un poco la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando se vio como estaba siendo llevado a la salida, mientras Videl le pedia que se detuviese.

- No, nuestra amistad se ha perdido por tu maldita bocaza.

Fue lo último que Meils escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrase. Se hallaba tirado en el suelo, con la camisa manchada de su propia sangre, la nariz si no estaba rota, dolía como si lo estuviese. Con la única idea de vengarse se alejó de aquel lugar, deseando que aquel par se pudriese y deseando poder verlo.

En el interior de la casa Gohan permanecía de pie, mirando a la puerta cerrada. Videl estaba unos metros alegado de él. Estaba asustada, no imaginaba que él pudiese reaccionar de aquella manera. Había sucedido lo que tanto temía, aquel par de amigos se habían peleado por su culpa. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Pero ese no era su principal preocupación, ahora le tocaba enfrentarlo. Estaba claro que Gohan estaba furioso con ella y por desgracia tenía todos los motivos del mundo para estarlo.

Él se giró, y se la quedó mirando. Vio lo asustada que estaba, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, tenía los ojos rojos, estaba a punto de llorar. Apretó fuertemente los puños, y respiró aire profundamente, en un intento de calmarse un poco.

- No hagas eso - Le pidió desde su posición.

- Hacer el que?- preguntó ella temerosa.

Gohan se acercó lentamente hasta quedarse enfrente suyo.

- Llorar.

Videl lo miraba, levantando el rostro debido a su altura. No supo por que, si por la inmensa fuerza que de el emanaba. O por lo mucho que la intimidaba su penetrante mirada, pero no pudo hacer lo que él le pedia y ella rompió a llorar.

Gohan la miraba mientras ella lloraba. Eso era algo que no quería. Él estaba furioso, eso era algo que no podía ocultar, pero era por ella. Por que la quería demasiado y ella no era consciente de cuanto.

- Por favor, te lo he dicho. No hagas eso.- le dice con un tono de voz algo más suave.

- lo siento, yo no puedo evitarlo.- decía ella entre lágrimas.

Gohan la abrazó, intentado darle algo de confort y de seguridad. Pero ella se estremeció al sentir como él la tocaba, el miedo la invadió de nuevo. Él pudo sentir como se tensaba entre sus brazos, y aquello era lo último que quería. Reforzó más su abrazo, pero ella se separó de él.

- Lo siento- dijo una vez liberada de sus fuertes brazos.- Pero no puedes abrazarme como si nada, después de lo sucedido.

- Y que es lo que ha sucedido?- Pregunta molesto de que lo haya rechazado.

- Por dios Gohan! Lo sabes bien!

- Eso creía.

- Como dices? - Pegunta ella al verlo tan pasivo.- y que crees que ha pasado?

- Que él se te ha declarado y tu no has sabido como decirle que no.

Aquello fue exactamente lo que había pasado, y él lo había dicho todo del tirón, tan tranquilo. Sabiendo que ella no era la que había provocado aquel beso. Entonces por que estaba tan furioso?

- Exacto - dijo ella sorprendida, haciendo que sus lagrimas cediesen.- entonces por que te has enfadado tanto si entiendes que es lo que ha pasado?

- Me he puesto furioso al ver como él te besaba. Es que no te das cuenta que has de tener más cuidado? No puedes ir de buena amiga y no ser más clara con la gente por miedo a herir sus sentimientos.- le dice Gohan.

- Pero como puedes saber que lo que ha pasado ha sido porque me daba miedo herirle?- pregunta Videl sin entender nada.

Gohan se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que en esta ocasión ella no se separase de su lado.

- Por que te conozco. Se que eres una buena persona y que no querías cuasar problemas entre nosotros por tu causa. Pero has de entender que no te puedes fiar de la gente y menos de los hombres.

- Gohan, que estamos habando de Meils. Es tu amigo, que podría haber pasado?

- Por eso te lo digo, se como és, es un hombre y se como piensan. No quiero que te vuelvas a confiar. Yo confío en ti, no en ellos.

- Por el amor de dios! Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?

- Si, se perfectamente que es lo que digo!- Le grita sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos y acercando su rastro al de ella peligrosamente. - Se que eres demasiado buena y confiada para darte cuenta de que la gente puede aprovecharse de ti.

- No soy una ingenua, si es lo que tratas de decirme! Se defenderme!- Se defiende ella ante lo que Gohan le decía.

- A si? Y se puede saber que hubieses echo si yo no llego ha aparecer?

- Pues me abría separado de él, cosa que iba ha hacer cunado tu has llegado!

- Y Luego?

- Pues le habría dicho que yo no siento lo mismo por él, por que estoy contigo.

- Y que crees que hubiese echo él?- le pregunta Gohan acercando más su rostro y reforzando el agarre.

- Me haces daño - dice intentando separase de él- y que crees que hubiese pasado! Pues nada!

- o sea, que com buen chico te hubiese comprendido y se hubiese largado.

- Pues Claro! Que otra cosa esta pensando tu retorcida cabeza!- Grita ella ya desesperada y asustada de verlo en ese estado.

- Pues te equivocas, querida! Él no lo hubiese aceptado. Te recuerdo que la otra noche le besaste, a él le gustas. No hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente que estas conmigo. Se hubiese enfadado! Es que no te das cuenta que te habrías expuesto ante él!

- Bueno! Y a ti que más te da! Que te importa!

- Mucho e importa!- le grita Gohan.

- Y por que!- le grita ella

- Por que eres tú! No te das cuenta que me importas demasiado como para dejar que algo te suceda! No puedes confiarte de la gente, solo por que yo los conozco o sean mis amigos! Tanto te cuesta de entender!

- Y que se supone que debo hacer, según tú! Quedarme encerrada en estas cuatro paredes y esperar a que llegues a casa y no relacionarme con nadie!

- No, pero podrías haberme llamado!

- Pero si llegaste a tiempo!- grita desesperada videl

Gohan no pudo contener más aquel sentimiento de impotencia que le crecía por momentos, al ver lo testaruda que era, y la agarró fuertemente y la tiró contra el sofá quedando él sobre ella.

Videl se quedó petrificada al recibir aquel movimiento de Gohan. La miraba seriamente a los ojos, la mantenía sujeta por las manos sobre su cabeza y su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo.

- Prométeme que otra vez me llamarás enseguida.- le pide Gohan suavizando su expresión.

- Gohan que te pasa?- pregunta ella asustada.

Él la veía desde su posición, tan indefensa, tan frágil, que el miedo a que le sucediese alguna cosa lo invadía por dentro.

- Solo prométemelo. - le ruega en esa ocasión.

- Esta bien, te lo prometo.

Gohan aflojó su agarre, deslizando sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar al borde de la camisa. Lentamente se la fue sacando, mientras la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más irregular. Sus fuertes manos recorrieron todo el torso de ella, hasta posarse en sus senos todavía cubiertos por el sostén. Videl lo miraba atenta, esperando saber cual sería su próximo movimiento. No entendía del todo bien por que se mostraba tan receloso y protector con ella, pero debía admitirse a sí misma que aquello le encantaba.

Él comenzó a besar su abdomen, mientras que con sus manos iba desabrochando su sostén. Ella posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Gohan, haciendo más intenso aquel momento. Una vez Gohan logró deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda, su boca se apoderó de sus senos, sacando un ronco gemido de ella. Los sonidos que de ella emanaban lograban hacerle perder la cordura. Deseaba oírla más, sentirla más, pero esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error, esta vez sería paciente y dedicado. Esta vez quería que ella se diese cuenta de cuan importante era ella para él.

Videl sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, la lengua de Gohan jugueteaba con sus pezones, haciendo que estos se endureciesen. Los succionaba y los mordisqueaba logrando que ella desease más. Sin dejar aquellos preciosos montes, deslizó su mano libre para desabrocharle el pantalón de ella, e introdujo su mano en su interior.

- Deliciosamente húmeda- Murmuró Gohan con uno de sus pezones todavía en su boca, mientras que con su mano se iba adentrando cada vez mas en su interior. Penetrándola con dos de sus dedos y haciendo que ella se retorciese de placer.

Videl, en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, sintió como si una mecha se hubiese encendido en su interior. No sabía por que, pero el oírle decir aquellas cosas de ella hacía que lo desease todavía más.

- Por favor .- pidió ella desando que Gohan terminase con aquella deliciosa tortura.

Gohan levantó su rostro sonriente para verla. Tenía el pelo alborotado de tanto retorcerse, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos intentado recuperar el aire que él mismo le quitaba.

- Deliciosamente hermosa- fue lo único que le dijo antes de besarla desesperadamente.

Videl no sabía si respirar o devolverle cada segundo de placer que recibía de él, pero lo único que podía hacer era gemir con mas fuerza mientras se consumaba aquel húmedo beso. Pero contra más gemía ella, Gohan introducía más fervientemente sus dedos en ella, con más rapidez, con más fuerza.

Videl estaba al borde del clímax, no podía aguantar mucho más, pero Gohan no tenia intención de detenerse. Quería llevara a un nivel de placer que no hubiese sentido con ningún otro hombre. Quería que ella supiese que sólo podría hacer el amor con él, porque jamás la dejaría y jamás haría que ella desease a otro como lo desearía a él.

Ella no dejaba de retorcerse, estaba llegando, pero le faltaban fuerzas, de modo que se sintió incapaz de continuar aquel beso. Gohan lo entendía, de manera que se quedó mirándola, observando cada gesto de ella. Pero ella cerró los ojos.

- Mírame.- Le pidió él sin dejar de mover sus gloriosas manos.

Videl accedió a su petición y lo miró. El tenerlo sobre ella, masturbándola y haciendo que lo mirase, hacía que aquella fuese la situación más erótica que había vivido en su vida. Ya poco le faltaba para llegar al clímax, pero éste se intensificó mucho más cuando sintió como Gohan, con otro de sus dedos comenzaba a acariciarle fuertemente aquel botoncito que lograba que ella llegase al séptimo cielo.

De repente todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, a temblar, se puso rígida por unos instantes y un gran gemido acompañó el final de su orgasmo. Gohan Se detuvo, la observó atentamente y esperó a que se calmase. La abrazó dulcemente y le susurró al oído cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

- Perdona por lo de antes, pero comprende que ahora eres mía, y no deseo que nadie te haga daño.

Videl lo miró atentamente. Ella era una mujer libre, nunca se había atado a nadie lo suficiente como para sentirse que era de nadie. Pero con Gohan era diferente. En lo poco que hacía que lo conocía, había logrado sentir sentimientos y sensaciones jamás vividas, y por primera vez en su vida, no le importó ser de alguien.

Continuara ……

Antes de nada. perdón por la tardanza, pero me ha sido imposible terminarlo hasta ahora. Además que el lemond me ha costado un poquito más de lo esperado. De todas maneras aquí esta!!! Jeje

Espero que os haya gustado!!!!!

Una cosa más. Este fic tiene pa rato! Xd. Porque han de pasar todavía unas cuantas cosas … jajaja.. O que pensabais, que todo les irá tan fácil .. XD !!!!!

Nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 16

REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

El sonido del despertador indicaba que un nuevo día había llegado. Pero para aquel par de enamorados no era necesario que se lo recordasen. Durante toda la noche habían estado haciendo el amor, y todavía continuaban, ignorando por completo aquel impertinente reloj. Pero éste no dejaba de sonar haciendo que su timbre se mezclase con las fuertes respiraciones y gemidos que salían de la cama.

De repente un fuerte golpe se escuchó, y el despertador apareció roto en el suelo.

- Ey! Que era el único que tenía!- se queja Gohan.

Videl, que no paraba de reír se sienta a ahorcajas sobre él.

- Vamos, ya será menos. Todo un abogado debe poderse comprar todos los despertadores que quiera.- decía juguetonamente mientras acariciaba su miembro excitado.

Gohan respiraba agitadamente. Aquella mujer lo volvía loco.

- Si, pero hoy es domingo, y hasta mañana no me podré comprar otro.- Decía pesadamente mientras sentía las manos de ella ascender y descender a trabes de su masculinidad.

- Bueno, te prometo que a partir de mañana seré yo tu despertador, y te aseguro que despertaras de manera más dulce.- le dice picaramente mientras comienza a introducir su miembro en su interior.

Gohan tubo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como estaba completamente en su interior. Se sentía a mil por hora, estaba demasiado excitado, nunca antes una mujer había logrado tal estado sobre él. A pesar de estar toda la noche haciendo el amor, todavía se sentía con fuerzas para más, deseaba más, necesitaba más. Con suma urgencia agarró las nalgas de ella, profundizando el acto. Guiándole el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más intenso. Videl tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus manos agarraban fuertemente los tobillos de Gohan. Sentía sus como sus manos guiaban sus movimientos de cadera, haciendo que cada vez fuese más deprisa. Estaba agotada, cansada, se sentía sucia y sudada, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que él la tocaba su cuerpo ardía, mostrándole la necesidad que de él tenía. Ese hombre se estaba convirtiendo como una droga para ella, cada vez quería más, y por más satisfecha que se quedase, sabía que nunca tendría suficiente.

Gohan abrió los ojos, observó como sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de sus movimientos, como su respiración era dificultosa por las sensaciones que debía estar sintiendo. Vio el punto de unión entre ambos, haciendo que toda aquella imagen en conjunto lo enloqueciese todavía más. En un movimiento desesperado por poder hacer que ella se retorciese de placer, se puso encima. Sujetó sus piernas, colocándoselas sobre los hombros, logrando penetrarla más profundamente.

Videl yacía debajo de él, se sentía como una muñeca, sin fuerzas apenas ni siquiera para poder abrazarlo. Sus brazos estaban sobre su cabeza, y su mirada fija en él.

Gohan entraba una y otra vez en su interior, sus gemidos eran ya un acto desesperado por la necesidad que ambos tenían de llegar al punto más álgido de aquel acto. Sintió como ella comenzaba a retorcerse debajo suyo, comprendiendo que le quedaba poco. Apresuró su marcha, haciendo los movimientos cada vez más rápidos, y con ello logrando que ambos llegasen séptimo cielo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se separó de ella y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola dulcemente, intentando calmar todavía los espasmos que su cuerpo recibía.

- Estoy muerto!- exclamó Gohan derrotado ante la sesión que habían vivido.

Videl apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar perfectamente el corazón de Gohan, y la manera en la que intentaba marcar un ritmo más pausado.

- No se de que te quejas, si has sido tu el que no me ha dejado en toda la noche.- decía ella divertida al recordar como cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor y descansar unos minutos, Gohan regresaba al ataque con fuerzas renovadas.

- La culpa no es mía. No soy de piedra.

- Y que quieres decir con eso?- Le pregunta ella alzando su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- Que soy yo la culpable de que seas insaciable?

- Por supuesto, si no lograses que te desease tanto, esta noche hubiese dormido como el buen chico que soy.- decía Gohan poniendo una carita de perro abandonado.

- Tu buen chico!- se sorprende ella - ja! Donde esta ese buen chico que dices, me gustaría conocerlo!

Gohan no paraba de reír. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella. Siempre lograba hacerlo reír. Incluso en esas circunstancias ella lo retaba y le contestaba. Cuando comprendería Videl que con ese carácter, que era puro fuego, él nunca llegaría a saciarse de ella. Contra más le contestase, contra más lo retase o le hiciese reír, él más la desearía.

- Creo que esta por aquí, en alguna parte- comenta él divertido- déjame que te lo presente.

Decía Gohan sensualmente mientras abordaba de nuevo el cuello de Videl, para luego ascender a su oreja.

La ventaja de estar haciendo el amor con ella por toda la noche, era que había descubierto numerosos puntos erógenos de la chica, cada vez le era más fácil que ella sucumbiese a sus caricias.

- Por dios Gohan!- exclama ella intentando separarse- No mas, te lo ruego, estoy reventada. Creo que voy a tener el cuerpo lleno de agujetas lo menos por un mes entero!

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, las agujetas se quitan haciendo más ejercicio.

Videl no paraba de reírse ante ese comentario. Aquel hombre era insaciable, y con gusto se hubiese dejado seducir nuevamente, pero la falta de sueño y el cansancio ya eran superiores. De manera que como pudo se liberó de aquellos posesivos brazos, los cuales la tenías retenida, y saló de la cama.

- No se supone que tenías que ir a casa de tu madre?- Le pregunta con los brazos en jarra, completamente desnuda.

- Ay mi madre!- Gohan pegó un salto en la cama. Todo lo "contento" que hubiese podido estar minutos antes, desapareció con solo pensar en su madre .- Mierda! No me acordaba.- Masculla mientras sale de la cama y se va en dirección al baño.

- Pues ala! Se un chico bueno y be a visitarla como habías prometido.- dice ella mientras lo observa irse hacia el baño, aprovechando la ocasión para poder admirar todo su desnudo cuerpo.

- Si si, ya voy!- decía desganado.

Videl se asomó por la puerta y vio como se daba una ducha rápida. Una idea traviesa inundó su cabeza, pero la desechó enseguida. Por hoy ya habían tenido suficiente, además él se tenía que ir, o si no llegaría tarde.

- Y tu que aras?- Pregunta Gohan desde la ducha.

- Yo me quedo en casa, mis amigas vendrán a comer y me contarán que tal les ha ido su viaje.

- Es cierto, algo me comentaste- Dice Gohan mientras salía de la ducha.- Por cierto, si quieres que sea un buen chico, no te pasees delante mío totalmente desnuda, o si no, mi amigo- dice señalando a su entrepierna que comenzaba a excitarse.- hará que sea un chico malo.

Videl se golpeó mentalmente. Iba desnuda, detrás de él, y ni se había percatado. A estas alturas habían intimado tanto que el pudor, frente a su desnudez, había desaparecido. Con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro se metió de nuevo en la cama, esperando a que Gohan terminase de arreglarse.

- Ey! Que haces allí metida?- Pregunta él entrando al cuarto totalmente arreglado.

- No lo ves? Intento dormir un poco, ya que alguien de por aquí cerca no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche.

- Pero tus amigas vendrán.

- Sí, pero todavía me da tiempo a dormir un par de horitas más.- decía ella acurrucándose más en la cama, y tapándose con la manta hasta el cuello.

- Eso no es justo, yo tambien quiero!- decía Gohan haciendo pucheros.

- Je je! Pues te aguantas! Eso te pasa por ser un pervertido. Así que ala! Ve a ver a tu madre!

Gohan se recostó sobre la cama y le dio un beso.

- Con que pervertido?- decía él divertido- anoche no te escuché quejarte en ningún momento, es mas ..- decía poniendo cara de recordar algo.- Si no recuerdo más me decías " Gohan más, por favor más!" - Decía imitando la voz de Videl-

- Mentiroso!- exclamó ella lanzándole una almohada sobre la cabeza, haciendo que el estallase en carcajadas.- Mas quisieras tu que yo te pidiese algo así.- Decía fingiendo enfado mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

Gohan le dio un último beso y se fue, pero en el marco de la puerta se paró y le dijo:

- Ya me lo pedirás!- y corriendo cerró la puerta y pudo escuchar como otra almohada era lanzada.

Sus amigas al fin llegaron, pero Videl no contestaba a la puerta. Insistieron durante varios minutos más, y cuando ya se iban a dar por vencidas, pensado que a lo mejor se abarría ido, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una videl en bata, con el pelo todo alborotado, y bostezando fuertemente.

- Chica, no me digas que estaba s durmiendo a estas horas!- Exclama Ireza

Videl no se dignó en contestar, las dejó y se fue hacia la cocina.

Sakura e Ireza se miraron, extrañadas de que estuviese dormida. Pero una idea se les cruzó por la cabeza, y por la mirada que ambas se lanzaron, las dos habían tenido la misma.

- No me digas que ese pedazo abogado no te ha dejado dormir en toda la noche?- Decía Sakura intencionalmente, esperando la respuesta de su amiga. Pero contra todo pronóstico, lo que escuchó de ella, era algo que jamás imaginó oírla decir, o al menos reconocer.

- Mas o menos.- comentó Videl con toda la naturalidad del mundo ante las miradas desencajadas de sus amigas.

- Que!- gritaron ellas a la vez.

- No chilléis tanto! Que me duele la cabeza- se queja Videl bebiéndose de un tirón una taza de café bien cargado.- ala, yo me voy a dar una ducha, que estoy que doy asco. Mientras ir llamando y pedir una pizza.

- Pero no íbamos a preparar aquí la comida?- Pregunta Sakura.

- No tengo fuerzas ni para tenerme en pie, mucho menos para cocinar. Llama a la dichosa pizzería!- exclama agotada mientras se mete en el baño.

- Esto me suena a … ¡ Noche loca de sexo! - Dijo Ireza gritando lo último para que videl lo escuchase.

Ambas amigas rompieron a reír, pero la contestación de Videl, desde el cuarto de baño, las dejó heladas.

- ¡Y del bueno!

- Dios mama! Estaba delicioso!- Decía un lleno y Feliz Gohan.

- Me alegro. Pero deberías pasarte más seguido por casa. A saber que es lo que comes tu solo?

- Deja al chico tranquilo.- decía goku - se le ve en plena forma, seguro que se alimenta bien.

- Lo se, pero no le cuesta nada el pasar por aquí más a menudo- Decía una tozuda Chichi.

- Lo siento mama, pero el trabajo me tiene absorbido la mayor parte del tiempo. Además que como bien, no te preocupes.

Gohan quería mucho a sus padres, y en muchas ocasiones los echaba de menos. Pero agradecía el haberse emancipado, su madre era demasiado protectora con él. Y él había estado demasiados años bajo su mando, con temor de hacer algo incorrecto y de ese modo probocando su enojo. Pero ahora era un adulto, ya no dependía de ella, y agradecía de que fuese así.

- No me preocupo, Gohan. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que sientes la cabeza.- comentaba Chichi mientras sacaba la mesa.- A nivel profesional estas en muy buena posición. Dinero no te falta, pero …

- Pero …- Repitió Gohan animándola a que continuase al ver que se callaba.

- Familia. Has pensado en tener una?

- Pero que dices! - Salta Goten en defensa de su hermano..- Gohan es muy joven, ahora a de disfrutar de la soltería. Ya tendrá tiempo a atarse de por vida.

- Todavía me pegunto a quien as salido!- Dice exasperada Chichi- tu padre y yo, a su edad ya estábamos casados y ya éramos padres.

- Sí, pero los tiempos cambian. Hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar a la persona adecuada .- se Defendía goten.

- Eso es por que no tenéis respeto por nada.

- Chichi, Gohan es joven. Cuando llegue la mujer adecuada para él, te aseguro que no la dejará escapar.- Comenta Goku comiendo el postre.

- Además, él puede valerse por si mismo. No necesita de una mujer. Es listo, tiene dinero. Que más quieres!- continua hablando Goten.

- Lo cierto es que tengo novia.- Comenta tranquilamente Gohan, mientras de un sorbo de su te.

Los miembros de su familia continuaron discutiendo por un rato más, hasta que se dieron cuenta de las palabras dichas por Gohan. Se lo quedaron mirando, serios, callados. Gohan se estaba divirtiendo el verlos en ese estado. Asta que su madre reaccionó

- En serio!- gritó ella emocionada- Quien es? Como es? Como se llama? Es de buena familia? Cuantos años tiene? En que trabaja?

Gohan se echó a reír, así era su madre, y así la quería.

- Bueno, una pregunta tras otra.- decía Goku haciendo que su mujer se calmase un poco- Avr Gohan, dinos sobre ella.

- Se llama Videl, tiene mi edad. Es muy guapa, morena, con los ojos azules.

- Todo un bombón!- exclama Goten

- Calla.- le dice su madre cansada de oírlo- continua.

- Es una chica genial. Además de ser mi novia, es mi amiga. No se, nos complementamos perfectamente.- explica Gohan- es de buena familia, lo que ahora atraviesa un momento delicado con su padre.

- No se hablan?- Pregunta Goku

- Mas o menos.

- Pues debes ayudarla para que se arregle las cosas con su padre.- Le dice su madre, con toda su sabiduría.

- si, eso ya lo tenía pensado de hacer.

- Y en que trabaja?

- Bueno … ella es … mi asistente personal.

- Asistente?- Pregunta Chichi

- Si, ella me ayuda en algunas tareas, haciendo que mi trabajo sea más desahogado - Le medio miente Gohan. Lo que tenía claro era que no le iba a decir que en un principio la había contratado para que le hiciese las faenas de la casa, y mucho menos que vivían juntos. De manera que algunos detalles sobre ella los debía obviar o cambiar un poquito, para que su madre no se sintiese ofendida.

La tarde fue transcurriendo y mientras Gohan se había mantenido firme, como un campeón, ante el interrogatorio de sus padres, Videl había estado haciendo lo mismo con sus amigas.

- La verdad es que no me puedo creer todo lo que te ha pasado en una semana!

- Es cierto, deberemos desaparecer en más ocasiones! A ver si para la próxima apareces casada.- se reían sus amigas.

- Lo se, pero no os parece que voy demasiado deprisa? Es decir, apenas lo conozco, y miradme! Estoy viviendo con él.

- Bueno esto es algo temporal, no?- Dice Ireza.

- Sí, no dices que en teoria te ibas a buscar otro piso?

- ya, pero desde que estoy con él, pues no se.

- Te ha pedido que te quedes a vivir con él?- Le pregunta Ireza

- No, no hemos hablado del tema.

- Pues yo que tu, me iría buscando algo, por si las moscas. Con los chicos nunca se sabe.

- Pero él es de fiar!

- Estas segura?- Le pregunta Sakura- No me malinterpretes. Fijo que es un gran chico, pero piensa que tú, como mujer, tienes las de perder.

- Es cierto. No es que queramos sacarte de la burbuja en la que estás, pero no está de mas que te guardes las espaldas. Si acabáis mal, dios no lo quiera.- Aclara ante la mirada amenazante que le suelta Videl .- eres tu la que tendrás que largarte con una mando delante y la otra detrás.- le dice Ireza.

- Además, podéis continuar viéndoos aunque viváis en casas separadas.

- Y piensa que has de buscar un nuevo empleo.- Le recuerda Ireza- O quieres vivir siempre a expensas de tu novio siendo la mujer de la limpieza?

- Tenéis razón. Mañana hablaré con Gohan.

La felicidad que embriagaba a Videl, fue interrumpida, cuando sus amigas le hicieron ver la realidad del asunto. No podía quedarse eternamente con aquel trabajo, y más si era la novia de Gohan. Y mucho menos si vivían juntos. Si lo pensaba bien, aquello no tenía sentido. Si vivían juntos, aquella casa se convertía, entonces, en su casa. De manera que el que ella limpiase era lo más normal. Lo que no era lógico, que él le pagase por ello, cuando ell era la que debía aportar lago de dinero por los gastos. En resumidas cuentas, aquella situación era inviable, y tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes mejor. El problema sería, en como Gohan se tomaría todo aquello, lo entendería, o por el contrario se enfadaría?

Contunara …………………………….

Por fin!!!!! Lo terminé! Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Por que? Simplemente no sabía como encauzarlo. Pero al final me ha salido! Espero que os haya gustado

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Y desde aquí … un millón de gracias a todos los que, con vuestros comentarios, me animas a que continue . Mil gracias!!!!

Nos vemos


End file.
